The Straight Edge And The Dancer
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything? SEQUEL TO PEPSI LOVERS. CMPunk/OC
1. Hangovers

**The Straight Edge and The Dancer.**

**_Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?_**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Theory Of A Deadman - Bad Girlfriend. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's got a have it She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's Comin' back to my place tonight!_

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth I like to strip her down she's mine until the end You know what she is, no doubt about it She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

CM Punk aka Phil Brooks watched his fiance of nearly 6 months, Jessica Langford, spin around on a stripper pole on the club stage, dancing along to the music with Melina Perez, Lilly Watson, Beth Britt, Lisa Marie, Natlya Neidhart and Velvet Sky. Punk smirked to himself slightly with a shake of his head as he sat at the back of the club, watching his fiance and the other girls as they danced along ot the music, downing shots one after the other.. It was just a typical club night.. Where everyone except for Phil and sometimes Mike Mizanin.. He looked over at the Hardy Brothers, Matt and Jeff, and Shane Gregory Helms drink what must have been their 10 beer in the last 15 minutes, all of them trying to out drink each other. TJ Wilson sat besides Punk, sipping at his beer silently as he watched Natalya as her and Lisa danced around on stage.  
"Punk.." Shannon Moore slurred rather loudly from beside him.  
Punk looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, surprised he had managed to rip his eyes away from his girlfriend of 6 months as she spun around the pole with Jessica in her mini demin skirt. He looked at Shannon blankly before Shannon pointed to the stage. Punk followed his gaze with a confused expression, before watching as Jessica slid down the pole, totally unaware of one of the regulars watching in front of her. He frowned, this could only go bad.. He let out a low growl as he watched the regular squeeze Jessica's arse as she walked pass. Jessica turned around quickly before narrowing her eyes down at the man who had just squeezed her arse. She growled through her teeth before walking in front of him, looking at the wide smirk on his face.  
"You think thats fucking funny huh?" She yelled at him, causing all of the other Divas and Lilly to look over at her, slurring slightly from all of her alcohol.  
Jessica let out another growl as the regular just nodded, stepping off of the stage and putting her shot onto it, standing nose to nose with the guy, before punching him square in the jaw. Jessica couldn't help but smirk as the guy let out a yell in pain, downing half of her shot before pouring the rest over him, climbing back onto the stage as the Divas walked over, grinning at them like nothing was wrong before downing another shot and walking back over to the poles again.  
Punk let out a slight sigh of relief that Jessica didnt do anything else, knowing what she could be like when she got into bar fights.. He smirked to himself as he watched her spin around the pole, giggling to herself, ignoring as men in the club watched them all with hungry eyes.  
Because, he was the one taking her home that night..

**----**

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say No one really knows just how far she's gonna go, But I'm gonna find out later tonight._

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth I like to strip her down she's mine until the end You know what she is, no doubt about it She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Jessica woke up the next morning, well, afternoon, yawning and instantly cringing at her hangover. She looked over at a sleeping Punk and grinned to himself, kissing his hand lightly before climbing out of the bed, grabbing her clothes that where on the floor and pulling them on. She walked into the hotel living room and grinned, before the pair both exchanged identical laughs as Lilly waited for the kettle to boil. Jessica walked over and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, putting it besides Lilly's before leaning her back against the counted and folding her arms over her chest, shivering slightly before smirking at Lilly again, the both of laughing quietly before wincing at their killer hangovers.  
"I take it th--" Jessica started, before being cut off.  
"Yes.." Lilly murmured before making herself and Jess a coffee.  
Jessica couldn't help but giggle at the red shade of her best friends cheeks, shaking her head to herself before drinking some of her coffee.  
"That makes two of us." Jessica added.  
Lilly laughed as the two slapped hands and bumped the sides of their hips together. Lilly grinned at Jessica, which Jessica returned, before the pair walked back into their hotel bedrooms.  
Jessica sat down on the bed and drank some more of her coffee, yawning quietly before cringing at the thumping in her mind, groaning quietly and closing her eyes. She opened them slowly as she heard moving from beside her, looking down at Punk and grinning widely as she watched him slowly open his eyes.  
"Hey.." Jessica whispered down to him.  
Punk looked up at Jessica and smiled widely, before propping himself up on his elbows, kissing her shoulder lightly before looking up at her crystal blue eyes again.  
"Bad hangover?" He commented quietly, noticing how she would cringe every time he made a slightly loud noise.  
Jessica nodded silently with a faint pout, laying back slightly and leaning her head onto Punks shoulder, yawning slightly and closing her eyes as she drunk the rest of her coffee.  
"Remember, we said we'd meet everyone ina bit.." Punk murmured down to her quietly.  
Jessica just nodded silently, turning slightly and burying her head into Punks bare chest as she yawned, closing her eyes again, before slowly falling back to sleep again..

**----**

_Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to Have the time of her life. The time of her life_

_(My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it)_

Jessica looked at her phone before widening her eyes at the time.. She had twenty minutes until she needed to be downstairs. She stood up quickly as Lilly walked out of the bathroom, already dressed like everyone else, before running into her hotel bed room, grabbing a pair of jeans, a vest, new underwear, converses and chunky jewelry. She chucked it on before straightening her fringe, pulling the rest of her curly hair up into a high messy ponytail. She walked out of the bedroom as she pulled her chunky black bracelets on, grinning sheepishly at a slightly smirking Punk, rolling her eyes and looking down at her engagement ring with a grin before walking over to him.  
"Ready?" Punk asked with a smile.  
Jessica nodded silently, grasping his hand with hers gently with a slight grin.  
"Where are we going again?" Jessica asked as they walked out of the hotel room, shutting the door and walking down through the halls.  
"Reys birthday." Punk said with a slight chuckle.  
Jessica nodded, before feeling slightly foolish for not remembering. They walked towards Dave's hotel room, walking into the room without knockig and Jessica grinned at the packed room filled with Superstars and Divas.  
"Rey!" Jessica yelled as she saw the Master Of The 619, running over to him and hugging him tightly with a grin.  
"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed as she pulled back a few seconds later, earning a slight laugh and a grin from Rey.  
"Thanks chica'." He said, before grinning at Punk.  
"Hey dude." Rey with with a wide smile.  
"Happy birthday Rey." Punk said as they exchanged a hug.  
"Cheers." Rey said before pulling back as he heard one of the Divas call his name.  
He flashed a grin at the pair before walking off and over to Victoria Crawford AKA Alicia Fox.  
Jessica looked up at Punk and smiled widely, looking around for a moment before grabbing Punks hand and running over to everyone else. "MATTITUDE!" Jessica yelled as she jumped up onto Matt's back with a laugh.  
Matt looked up and pulled a face jokingly before grinning at her.  
Jessica slid off of his back before looking around at the others with a wide grin.  
"Can we dance now?" Jessica asked the Divas and Lilly a minute or so later, earning laughs.  
"Oh god." Velvet said in a joking voice.  
Lilly grinned before taking Jessica's hand, Jessica taking Melina's, Melina taking Natalya's, Natalya taking Lisa's, Lisa taking Beth's and Beth taking Velvet's, dragging each other over to the middle of the room as the guys watched and laughed to themselves..

**----**

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone, The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly, Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future Ex-Miss Connolly!_

Jessica held her arms up into the air and closed her eyes, shaking her hips along in time with the music that burst through out Dave's hotel room, continuing to dance with the also tipsy Divas, Lilly, Beth and Velvet. She opened her eyes and grinned before following most of their gazes, before smirking to herself faintly as well as she noticed the guys gazes glued to them. She and Lilly laughed before the pair waves at Punk and Shannon with a smirk, before grinning at each other and continuing to dance.  
"Jesss!" Lisa slurred around 5 minutes later.  
Jessica looked up at Victoria and scrunched up her nose, before grinning and taking the almost full vodka bottle off of her, hugging her tightly before continuing to dance as she popped the bottle open, downing some before handing it back to Lisa.

Jessica jumped as she felt warm breathe on her neck, snapping her eyes open before turning around to com nose to nose with Punk. She laughed quietly before grinning at him widely, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"You ready to go?" Punk murmured into her ear.  
Jessica looked around and noticed most of the people where either passed out, or had left.. She looked up at Punk and nodded with a grin.  
"Yeah.. One second.." She said with a slight slur.  
Jessica grinned before hugging Melina, Beth, Natalya, Lisa, Velvet, Matt, Jeff, Shane, TJ, Evan and Shannon, before running over to Rey and hugging him tightly.  
"Happy Birthday!" She chirped down to him with a grin, before running back.  
"What about meee?" Lilly complained with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to fight a giggle.  
Jessica scrunched up her nose playfully, before pulling her best friend into a hug. She grinned as she felt Lilly's arm go around her, pulling back after a moment and kissing her drunkly on the corner of the mouth, causing Shannon's and Punks jaws to drop slightly.  
"Wow.." Punk mumbled.  
"Holy shit.." Shannon mumbled with a smirk. "Do that again.."  
Lilly and Jessica exchanged looks before shrugging and kissing each other on the lips again.  
"You have no idea how hot that is." Shannon said with another smirk, wrapping his arms around Lilly.  
Jessica and Lilly looked at each other and giggled.  
"Shame you wernt around this time last year." Jessica and Lilly said with winks.  
Punk licked his top lip with a smirk as Shannon's eyes widened slightly, before going off into thought.  
"Byee!" Jessica yelled as she grabbed Punks hand, the two of them walking out of Dave's hotel room.  
"So, what did happen this time last year?" Punk asked a couple of minutes later.  
Jessica looked up at him and giggled with a slight shake of her head. She lent up and kissed him gently.  
"I'll tell you another day.."  
"I'll hold you too it." Punk joked.  
Jessica grinned before kissing him again gently. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth I like to strip her down she's mine until the end You know what she is, no doubt about it She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.._


	2. Where The Hell Are You Going!

**The Straight Edge and The Dancer.**

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Nickleback - I'll Come For You. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Just one more moment _

_T__hat's all that's needed _

_Like wounded soldiers_

_ In need of feeling_

_Time to be honest _

_This time I'm pleading _

_Please don't dwell on it _

_'Cause I didn't mean it_

Jessica sat cross legged on the sofa in her hotel room, looking at the TV in frontof her with a blank expression, before sighing as she looked around, in need of something to do to entertain her. She flicked channels before groaning and burying her head into a sofa cushion. She stood up before walking into the hotel kitchen, rooting through the cupboards before smirking as she found something, pulling it out and grinning widely at the packet of Mentos. She laughed quietly to herself before opening the mini fridge, pulling out a can on Pepsi and cracking it open as she walked back into the hotel living room. She sat on the sofa before laying back, closing her eyes as she opened the Mentos.. The silence ran through her ears like an alarm, agitating her to the extreme.. Shannon, Lilly and Punk had gone to the arena to grab Shanon's, Punk's and her scripts for the taping later that night, and she was asleep when they had gone out. She sighed and put her Pepsi onto the floor, running her fingers through her hair in boredom before closing her eyes and letting out an annoyed groan. She closed her eyes again as she ate another Mentos before putting her arms behind her head.. This was going to be one long day..

**----**

_I can't believe _

_I said _

_I__'d lay my love on the ground _

_But it doesn't matter _

_'__Cause I made it up _

_Forgive me now_

_Everyday I spent away _

_My soul's inside out _

_Gotta be someway _

_That I can make it up _

_To you now some how_

Jessica snapped open her eyes as she heard the door slam, sitting up and scrunching up her nose as she moved her red and black hair from out of her eyes, looking over towards the door and grinning as she saw Shannon, Lilly and Punk. She stood up before walking over to them, wrapping her arms around Punk from behind and burying her face into his shoulder with a quiet sigh.  
"I missed youu." She said with another scrunch of her nose.  
Punk held the two scripts in his hand, turning around and wrapping his arms around Jessica's waist, kissing her forehead lightly as Jessica buried her head into the crook of his neck. Jessica grinned to herself and kept her arms wrapped around him for a minute or so longer, before taking the script from him and flicking through the pages before stopping on the page her match was on.

_Melina (c) & Jessica vs. Alicia Fox & Michelle McCool.  
Winners; Jessica & Melina (c)  
The Last Call & Moonsault._

Jessica grinned to herself before frowning as something caught her eye at the bottom of the page.

_Punk vs. Umaga; No DQ.  
Winner; Punk._

Jessica looked up at Punk and frowned slightly, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked down at the script again, before back up at him.  
"Eddie?" She mumbled. "Your going against Eddie?" She said with another frown.  
Punk just shrugged silently before walking off into the living room.  
Jessica frowned to herself before sighing and following him.  
"But, but, what about.. Shelton?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
He was suppose to be feudingwith him.. She ran her fingers through her hair.  
"I asked for the match." Punk stated simply as he turned to look at her.  
Jessica stared at him for a moment before frowning tightly.  
"What the hell Phil?! Why the fuck would you do that?!" She yelled at him.  
Punk shrugged.  
Jessica shook her head before walking off into the hotel bedroom. Sure, Punk and Eddie weren't exactly getting along.. But, this?! She shook her head before grabbing her duffel bag, shoving her ring attire into it before walking out into the living room and towards the door.  
"Where the hell are you going?" Punk called after her.  
Jessica looked at him and sighed.  
"Out." She snapped, before walking out into the hall and slamming the door behind her..

**----**

_By now you know that _

_I'd come for you _

_No one but you _

_Yes, I'd come for you _

_But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you _

_I'd lie, it's true _

_Give my life for you _

_You know _

_I'd always come for you_

Jessica laid on the sofa in Melina's and John's hotel room, closing her eyes as she continued to listen to Melina ramble on about their match.  
"You know what to do at the end right?" Melina asked, for what must have been the 10th time in the last half hour.  
Jessica let out a quiet laugh. She always got like this before tag team matches, making sure that everyone knew EXACTLY what they where doing down to the last detail. She opened her eyes and sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked over at Melina and flashed a wide, cheesy, lopsided grin as she nodded, before laying back again and closing her eyes.  
"If i didn't, i would have given you full right to go on about our match again for the next hour." She said with a laugh.  
Melina laughed and shook her head to herself with a grin as she looked at Jessica.  
"So.. As much as i love you and all.. Why are you here again?" Melina asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
Jessica groaned inwardly, hoping she wouldn't ask that question. She sighed and closed her eyes as she shook her head so that Melina could see.  
"Dont ask.." She mumbled quietly.  
Melina raised an eyebrow to herself in confusion before slowly nodding silently, looking over and down at Jessica for a moment longer before curling up slightly as they both turned their attention back to the television..

**----**

_I was blindfolded _

_But now _

_I'm seeing _

_My mind was closing _

_Now I'm believing_

_I finally know just _

_What it means _

_To let some one in _

_To see the side of me _

_That no one does or ever will_

Jessica got out of the car she had rented for the night, slamming the door and grabbing her duffel bag from the backseat. She pulled a grey GAP hoodie on and pulled the hood over her head, slinging the bag over onto her shoulder and locking the car up. She sighed and walked towards the arena in front of her, into the entrance for backstage. She flashed the security her pass before walking backstage without a word. She looked around before running her fingers through her fringe to straighten it out again slightly. Jessica bit down on her bottom lip as she saw Jeff, Matt, Punk and Shane ahead, tilting her head towards the ground and keeping her eyes glued there as she quickly hurried past them, before running towards hers and Melinaslocker room, running inside and slamming the door. She pulled her hood down and ran a hand down her face with a sigh, shaking her head to herself before tugging her hoodie off and over her head, shoving it into her duffel bag as she grabbed her ring attire of the night and eyeliner from out of it..

Jessica stared into the mirror in front of her, sighing as she reapplied her eyeliner for the third time, making it thicker than it already was. She looked down at her outfit and bit down on her bottom lip. She wore her usual thick black boots, a black vest that cut just above her belly button, which also had red fishnet sleeves, a black hand glovewith a red one on the opposite hand, and black cargo pants. She looked into the mirror again and scrunched up her nose, before looking over at the locker room door as she heard it open. She grinned widely at Melina, before laughing quietly to herself as she watched her race around to get ready, shaking her head to herself before turning her attention back to the mirror in frontof her. She scrunched up her nose as she looked at her hair, running her fingertips through the red in it before grabbing a hairband from inside of her pocket, pulling her hair up into a low, messy ponytail, then turning on her hair straighteners and straightening her fringe with a grin. She looked over at Melina for a moment and laughed quietly to herself again, before chucking her over her black fluffy boots, giving a wide grin before zipping open her duffel bag and hunting through it. She grinned as she pulled out a sleeveless black hoodie, pulling it on before zipping her bag up again and sitting down on the bench, lacing up her boots as Melina continued to get ready, their match up against A Fox and McCool up next..

**----**

_So if you're ever lost and _

_Find yourself all alone _

_I'd search forever _

_Just to bring you home _

_Here and now, it's a vow_

_By now you know that _

_I'd come for you _

_No one but you _

_Yes, I'd come for you _

_But only if you told me to_

Jessica paced around slightly backstage as Michelle McCool and Alicia Fox made their ways out to the ring, watching them on the monitor for a second before looking over at Melina and flashing a wide grin at her as her entrance theme burst out through the arena. She pulled her hood up over her face and watched as Melina walked out to the platform and down the ring, unable to keep herself from smirking as Melina done the splits on the apron. She jumped up and down on the spot for a moment, stretching out her wrists before waiting..

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer _

_You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home _

_The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters _

_And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Jessica grinned to herself at the familiar sound of her entrance theme, walking out on the platform as screams and cheers ran throughout the arena, red lights flickering around randomly in the darkness. She threw up a rock sign to the crowd and laughed quietly.

_As she follows him around like you follow her around _

_And he doesn't even care and your figuring out the only way your gonna keep somebody around _

_Well I'm about to let you know_

Jessica threw back the hood from her face as the fireworks burst up from beside her and the lights turned on, the red ones continuing to flicker around randomly. She grinned at the crowd widely before chucking the black hoodie down onto the platform beside her, before running down the ramp and sliding in through under the second rope, before quickly jumping up onto the second turnbuckle in the corner closest to her.

_There's something I don't wanna understand _

_The only way a woman is gonna want a man _

_The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands _

_Is breaking apart her heart _

_Don't tell her she is the reason that you live _

_Don't give her everything that you got to give _

_If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live just break it apart her heart_

Jessica jumped down off of the turnbuckles and turned around, grinning at Melina before standing next to her, looking over at Alicia and Michelle with a wide smirk, before looking at Melina and grinning.  
"I've got this.." She mumbled.  
Melina nodded silently before climbing out onto the apron, narrowing her eyes at McCool.  
Jessica smirked to herself as the bell went, locking up with Alicia and sending her back to the turnbuckles..

**----**

_I'd fight for you _

_I'd lie, it's true _

_Give my life for you _

_You know _

_I'd always come for you _

_You know _

_I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way _

_As long as there's still life in me _

_No matter what, remember _

_You know _

_I'll always come for you_

Jessica let out a yell of frustration and kicked out at the two count, standing up slowly in slight pain before jumping on one foot, before jumping, nailing Michelle in the side of the head. Jessica laid on the mat and breathed in and out slowly, closing her eyes for a second before standing up and limping over to Melina, tagging her in before dropping down onto her knees, rolling out of the ring and laying on the apron. She closed her eyes as pain ran through her legs and stomach, ignoring what was going on in the ring with Melina and Michelle, until she felt her ankle being grabbed. Jessica snapped her eyes open as her back came in contact with the floor, gasping out and closing her eyes tightly, holding onto her lower back. Shel ooked up at a smirking Alicia Fox, narrowing her eyes at her before slowly standing up. She growled before chasing her around the ring witha slight limp, grabbing onto the huge mess of hair that she had and sending her face first into the ring post. Jessica stood over her and held her lower back with one hand before looking up as she heard Melina call her, smirking before pulling Alicia up onto her feet then chucking her into the ring. She climbed up onto the apron then onto the top rope at the same time that Melina got onto Michelle's back backwards. Jessica and Melina looked at each other and smirked, before letting out their famous screams, before Jessica turned around to face the crowd, jumping off of the top rope in a moon sault, her back connecting with Alicia's stomach at the same time that Michelle's back connected with the mat.  
"1...2...3!"  
Melina pushed Michelle's leg to the side before standing up. Jessica grinned widely and stood up, walking over to Melina and raising their hands up in victory, grinning over at Melina before watching as Alicia and Michelle slowly rolled out of the ring and limped up the ramp. She smirked before jogging over to the nearest corner to her, wincing at the pain in her lowerback and legs as she jumped onto the second rope, pointing around to the crowd before holding up a rock sign. She done the same in every corner before her and Melina rolled out of the ring. Jessica pointed at the crowd one last time, before limping slightly up the ramp and backstage..

**----**

_Yes, I'd come for you _

_No one but you _

_Yes, I'd come for you _

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you _

_I'd lie, it's true _

_Give my life for you _

_You know _

_I'll always come for you_

Jessica paced around in her and Melina's locker room, her eyes glued to the monitor opposite her as Punk continued to fight Eddie/Umaga. She sighed and shook her head, dragging her fingertips through her black and faded red hair, biting down on her bottom lip roughly. She sighed before glancing at the monitor again, biting her bottom lip harder as she watched Umaga throw Punk down onto the mat. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down, breathing in and out slowly before grabbing her duffel bag, pulling out a pair of jeans, a Greenday vest that had slits up the sides and her ring boots because they went. She changed out of her ring clothes and into them, pulling her hair into a low messy ponytail again and putting her black plugs into her ears. She looked at her reflection and gave a faint smile, before putting green, black and silver eyeshadow on her eyelids, reapplying her eyeliner as she glanced at the monitor behind her through the mirror every few moments. She sighed before dragging her finger tips through her fringe. She sat down on the bench and shoved her stuff into the duffel bag, leaning her back against the wall behind her and closing her eyes as the match noises ran through her ears loudly. She opened her eyes open as she heard Punks theme music come out through the speakers of the tv, smiling to herself, despite knowing that he would have won anyway. She watched Punk on the screen, before widening her eyes as Umagagrabbed his Samoa Strap from behind, slapping Punk across the back with it hard. Jessica widened her eyes.. This wasn't suppose to happen. She pulled on her black boots quickly before standing up and running out of her locker room, slamming the door behind her..

**----**

_No matter what gets in my way _

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember _

_You know _

_I'll always come for you_

Jessica ignored at the tech guys yelled after her, running out from backstage and down the ramp, climbing up onto the apron and putting a leg in through the ropes, watching as Eddie continued to attack Punk with the strap.  
"Punk!" She yelled.  
She widened her eyes as Eddie snapped his attention over her, before a cold smirk appeared on his face. She widened her eyes and tried to back away as Eddie came towards her, before grabbing onto the ropes tightly as she felt herself slip off of the side of the apron. She kicked her legs before standing up onto the apron again, letting out a slight scream as Eddie grabbed a fist full of her hair and dragged over up over the top rope. She struggled against his grip, reaching up and grabbing onto his arm, tugging at it hard as she kicked her legs in his direction. She winced as Eddie shoved her down onto the mat, laying there for a second, before rolling out of the ring and lifting the apron up, searching under the ring as she held her lower back with one hand. She grabbed a metal chair before sliding it into the ring and rolling under the bottom rope. She waited until Eddie turned, before smashing the chair over his head twice, then driving the side into his gut. She breathed in and out slowly before narrowing her eyes at Eddie, chucking the metal chair after him as he escaped up the ramp and backstage. She quickly turned around and rushed over to Punk, kneeling down beside him and taking his hand tightly.  
"Punk.." She murmured. "Punk.."  
Jessica let out a slight sigh of relief as Punk opened his eyes slowly with a grunt.  
"C'mon.." She murmured down to him before helping him out of the ring.  
Punk nodded silently. Jessica gave him a faint smile before wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders, holding her lower back with her freehand as she helped Punk out backstage. She helped him into her locker room before helping him onto the bench, crouching down in front of him and wincing from the pain in her back slightly.  
"You okay?" Jessica asked quietly.  
Punk gave another silent nod, causing Jessica to let out a sigh.  
"Punk.." She murmured.  
Punk looked at her and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I'm fine.." He mumbled a minute or so later.  
Jessica sighed before standing up and running her fingers through her hair, grabbing her duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder.  
"I'll see you back at the hotel.." She mumbled before walking towards the locker room door.  
"Wait.." Jessica turned around and looked at Punk with a raised eyebrow.  
"Why'd you go out there?" He asked quietly.  
Jessica looked at him and gave a faint smile, before crouching down in front of him again and taking his hand again.  
"Because.. I wanted to.." She murmured.  
Jessica said with another smile, before leaning forward and kissing him gently, unable to contain a slight grin as Punk wrapped his arms around her tightly..

_I'd crawl across this world for you _

_Do anything you want me to _

_No matter what, remember _

_You know _

_I'll always come for you _

_You know _

_I'll always come for you.._


	3. Just Listen To The Rain

**The Straight Edge and The Dancer.**

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Evanescence - Listen To The Rain. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Listen listen __Listen listen __Listen listen __Listen listen __Listen (listen) listen (listen) __Listen (listen) listen (listen) __Listen (listen) listen (listen) Listen listen __Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
_

_Aaah __Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen) __Aaah __Frantically searching for someone to hear __Their story before they hit ground __Please don't let go __Can't we stay for a while? __It's just to hard to say goodbye __Listen to the rain_

Jessica looked out of the van window that Matt had rented for everyone, being the only one who prepares for these things. She watched as the rain fell down from the sky quietly, running down the van window and down onto the floor under the car. She smiled to herself as the silence overwhelmed her, glancing around at everyone who was asleep except for Mike, Lisa, herself and Punk. She lent her forehead against the window and watched the rain with a rain.. She'd always loved the rain.. She just loved everything about it. She didn't know why she did. Or what it was about the rain that she loved. She just did. She always had done, and probably always will do. Jessica lent her forehead against the window more and closed her eyes, smiling to herself of the sound of the rain hitting against the van window lightly. She let out a quiet yawn before slowly opening her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself tightly, lifting her knees up to her chest before hugging them there tightly. She looked up at Punk slowly and bit down on her bottom lip as her crystal blue eyes connected with his dark hazel ones. "I love the rain." She whispered up to him, gathering that he had been watching her.  
Punk nodded silently and smiled down at her. She gave him a small, tired smile before curling up beside him and leaning her head onto his chest, slowly falling to sleep with the sound of the rain as her lulabye..

**----**

_Aa...ah __Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain __Weeping __Ooh...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh __Oo...ooh oooh oh oh_

_Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen_

Jessica opened her eyes as she felt someone poke her in the side repeatedly, groaning out and burying her face into whatever she was leaning over, shielding her face from the water that fell down onto it and from the loud noises that surrounded her. She wrapped her arms around the thing that was holding her, gripping it tightly as she tried desperately to get back to sleep.. But failing.  
"Jesssssicaaaa!" Lilly and Melina both yelled.  
Jessica growled lowly before slowly opening her eyes, looking up at Punk and smiling sheepishly as she released her death grip from on his shirt.  
"Morning dollface.." Punk murmured down to her, pressing his lips to her forehead lightly as he continued to carry her while they walked.  
Jessica closed her eyes and smiled to herself, before kissing him gently with a grin. She turned her attention to her left as she felt someone poke her again, narrowing her eyes slightly at Melina, who just grinned at her innocently. She shook her head to herself before looking down at Melina and yawning quietly.  
"Any reason why you woke me up?" She whined, her eyelids falling slightly.  
"Only you and Lisa aren't up.. And we're nearly at the B&B." Lilly explained simply with a shrug.  
Jessica raised an eyebrow to herself before looking over Punks shoulders, smiling to herself as she saw a sleeping Lisa curled up in Matt's arms as he carried her along, dragging their suite cases behind him.  
"Cute huh?" Melina said in barely above a whisper, giggling with a grin before walking back over to John and wrapping her arms around him.  
Jessica smiled to herself before burying her face back into Punks chest as the rain continued to fall from the sky onto the group of Superstars, Divas, Beth, Velvet and Lilly..

**----**

_I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)  
__Suddenly sweet words take hold __(Listen listen)  
Hurry they say for you haven't much time __Open your eyes to the love around you __You may feel you're alone __But I'm here still with you __You can do what you dream __Just remember to listen to the rain_

Jessica laid on her hotel room bed, closing her eyes and curling up into a ball, smiling to herself as the rain continued to pour down from the sky, tapping against the windows gently. It had been raining for a day and half straight, and was suppose to rain more over the next two days.. For most people, that is a killer. But, Jessica didn't mind. She loved the sound of rain at night. She loved rain.. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt the bed dip down beside her, turning onto her other side and looking up at Punk with a wide smile, leaning up and kissing him gently before hugging her knees to her chest again.  
"You okay doll?" Punk murmured down to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, kissing her back gently before stroking her side lightly.  
Jessica smiled to herself and lent her head onto Punks shoulder, running her fingertips over the tattoos on his arm closer to her.  
"Brilliant.." She said just above a whisper, glancing up into his hazel eyes for a moment before smiling widely.  
Punk smiled to himself and pressed his lips to her forehead gently, watching as Jessica continued to trace his tattoos.  
Jessica laid her hand onto his arm a few minutes or so later, leaning her head onto his chest and yawning quietly, closing her arms as Punk wrapped his arms around her slightly tighter.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

_Oo...Ooh oh oh oh oh __Ooh ooh oh oh oooh __Listen.._

* * *

**A/N;; Sorry for short, suckish chapter.**


	4. Him

**The Straight Edge and The Dancer.**

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Evanscence - Haunted. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me Still can't find what keeps me here When all this time I've been so hollow...inside_

_Beep beep beep_

_(I know your still there)_

Jessica shoved all of her stuff into her duffel bag and closed her eyes, yawning quietly as she ran her fingertips back through her messed up hair. She opened them again slowly as she heard the shower turn off, shoving the rest of the ring attire into her duffel bag before grabbing a towel and running into the bathroom, locking it behind her before leaning her back against the wall. She closed her eyes again and breathed in and out slowly, trying to get rid of the sickening feeling that bubbled madly at the bottom of her stomach.. She could feel something was wrong. She could feel it as it ran through her bloodstream. Making her heart race.. She knew something was going to go wrong today. She could feel it clearly. She didn't know what it was, or what would happen.. But she knew.. Jessica opened her eyes and shook her head, forcing herself to get such stupid thoughts from out of her mind.. She locked the bathroom door before changing from out of her clothes, wrapping a towel around herself before walking over to the small mirror that was on the front of the cupboard. She stared at her reflection, her pale, almost white, skin, her crystal blue eyes that had lost their sparkle for the day, her eyes burned.. Showed all of her past pain and worries, just showing for that day.. She sighed before switching on the shower and dropping her towel down onto the floor, climbing it and closing her eyes as the warm water fell down on her.  
Everything was going to fine.  
Wasn't it?

**----**

_Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down Fearing you, loving you I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you, I can smell you Alive Your heart pounding in my head_

_Beep beep_

Jessica climbed out of her blue rented car, glancing over at Punk and forcing herself to give a faint smile, before looking around, her chest tightening.. She could feel his presences around.. She could almost smell him.. She widened her eyes and clutched onto her duffel bag tightly.  
"You okay?" Punk asked her quietly, sensing something was wrong.  
Jessica snapped out of her almost panic attack before nodding slowly, not finding the voice to speak. She gave him another weak smile before the pair walked inside of the large arena in front of them..

Jessica pace around backstage, not having a match that night but a backstage segment.. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.. She could feel him near her.. She swear she could.. He was out there somewhere, and he was close. The thought made Jessica wince out before looking down at her black boots. She wore her usual black boots and black combat trousers, a black vest with a red paint splash on the front that ran down to the bottom, red fishnet gloves and a black choker necklace. She snapped her head up as she heard a tech guy call her, nodding before running over to where she was suppose to be. She flashed a grin at Melina before pulling her hands from out of her pockets, breathing in and out slowly.  
"You okay Jess?" The Womans Champion asked quietly, concern in her voice.  
Jessica nodded silently and forced herself to pull on a weak smile.  
"And.. ACTION!" One of the camera men yelled.

**Jessica smiled widely at Melina as she walked into camera view, standing face to face with one of best friends.  
"Whats up Jessica?" Melina asked as she continued to stretch out for her match.  
"Just wanted to wish you luck for your match next.." Jessica said with a smile, before frowning as something off camera caught her eye.  
"I'll catch you after.." Jessica murmured, her eyes glued to the person off of camera, patting the Championship belt twice before storming off.  
Jessica grabbed Michelle McCools shoulder and spun her around with a dark expression, standing on her tiptoes slightly to get into the face of the former Womans Champion.  
"Whats this i hear about you slagging me off?" She growled at Michelle.  
Michelle forced a fake laugh and stood back, rolling her eyes with a smirk.  
"Face it hunny, you know your never gunna' be good enough to beat me.." Michelle said with a smirk, talking about the match they had last week.  
Jessica stared Michelle in the eye before looking down, causing Michelle to laugh coldly.  
"Face this bitch!" Jessica suddenly screamed, spearing Michelle onto the floor and punching her repeatedly.  
Michelle let out a scream before the pair rolled on the floor, hitting each other madly, until security came over and pulled them apart.  
Jessica stared at Michelle as she was dragged off, struggling against security as she tried to lunge at Michelle again.  
"Next week.. Your ass is mine bitch!" She screamed loudly after the former Womans Champ.  
The camera zoomed in on the face of Jessica, her eyes fired up, before it cut off.**

"CUT!" The guy yelled.  
Jessica smiled before grinning at the security as they let go of her, thanking them before walking over to Michelle and smiling faintly.  
"That good enough?" She asked.  
Michelle laughed and smiled at Jessica.  
"I think we got it.."

**----**

_Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down Saving me, raping me, watching me_

Jessica walked out of the arena with Punk, a actual smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head onto his shoulder.  
"Your segment was awsome." Punk murmured down to her, pressing his lips to her forehead lightly.  
Jessica laughed and shook her head to herself with a smile.  
"It really wasn't.." She murmured.  
Punk shook his head before wrapping his arms around Jessica tightly, running his hand up and down her side slowly.  
"Mmm.. Hotel or food?" He asked, causing Jessica to let out a laugh.  
"Hotel.. Room service is amazing." Jessica said with another laugh and a grin.  
Punk chuckled quietly before nodding.  
Jessica smiled to herself as she looked up at Punk, just staring at him for a moment or so, before snapping her eyes forward as the same sickly feeling gathered again at the bottom of her stomach. She closed her eyes, the feeling almost making her want to throw up. She breathed in and out through her nose slowly.. He wasn't here.. He wasn't anywhere near here.. Why would he be in LA? He was-  
"Jessica!" A familiar voice yelled from a short distance behind her and Punk.  
Jessica froze on the spot, her blood running cold as her eyes widened. She ignored the odd look that Punk gave her, slowly turning around, locking eyes with him.. No.. He shouldn't be here.. Why was he here?! Jessica took a step backwards as her eyes stayed locked with the cold blue ones in front of her.  
"Mark.."

_Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down Fearing you, Loving you I won't let you pull me down_

_Beep_

* * *

**A/N;; Punk won against Umaga! ;D && HE CASHED INNNN! Bummed it was against Jeff, but, hes champp! :D **


	5. Flashbacks And Text Messages

**The Straight Edge and The Dancer.**

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Evanescence - Haunted. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_It's late at night the worlds asleep And I'm trying not to think I take some pills cuz my mind bleeds I'm thinking what is wrong with me Because the only thing I know About honesty Is every lie I told That you believed_

_I'm afraid, To be alone I'm afraid, That one day you'll find out_

Jessica snapped her eyes open and gasped for breathe, her heart racing madly as she sat up on the hotel bed, blinking to clear her vision. She could feel the sweat slowly running down her forehead, her heart rate slowly slowing down, but hardly at all. She glanced at Punk and closed her eyes in a silent agony, sighing quietly through her nose before climbing out of the hotel bed, pulling pair of jogging bottoms and a vest on, before tiptoeing out of the room silently. She staggered over to the counter in the kitchen section, opening the cupboard and rummaging through it, not caring as she knocked stuff from out of it, ignoring as it fell down to the floor by her feet. She widened her eyes in terror as she continued to search, grasping onto a small box and ripping it open.. She needed it.. She needed it.. Her fingers thumbled slightly with the foil, ripping it off before pulling out four small white pills, two more than she was suppose to have, swallowing the dry as her body shook slightly from the sudden coldness and from terror.. She grasped the plastic to her chest, holding it there tightly as she closed her eyes, feeling tears fill up in them slowly as her heart beated against her ribcage. She could feel her stomach in her throat, resisting the sudden urges to throw up. She stumbled over the fallen objects, leaning her back against the wall behind her, cold beads of sweat rolling down her forehead slowly. Her knees buckled madly as her eyes stayed closed, slowly giving out from under her, sending her down onto the hard, cold floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and stayed there, shaking as she grasped onto her pills..

**----**

_And you'll be amazed At the secrets I keep You'll be amazed At my mouth full of lies I'm too afraid to come clean My life's the flame in the house of cards_

_Flashback. Two years ago._

_A Twenty Eight year old Jessica sat on her boyfriends kitchen floor, huddled in the corner with fear deep in her glazed over crystal blue eyes. The sparkle had gone, only to be replaced by with the fear that she knew, oh, so well. She jumped violently as she heard a sudden sharp crack from above her, snapping her eyes up to look at the monster above her with petrified eyes. Her boyfriend of nearly 5 years towered over her with a menacing smirk, his leather belt in both of his hands, getting pleasure from the way Jessica jumped in terror every time he cracked it.. Jessica closed her eyes and blinked away the tears, refusing to let herself cry in front of him.. In front of them.. The sound of his friends laughter burned in her ears, getting louder by the second when Mark took a step towards her, his friends cheering him on.. It made her feel sick.. But, it was normal.. Right? She had put it for years with her father.. Now Mark.. But that's how most woman's lives are, isn't it? Most woman have to go through the torture that she lived with, day in and day out.. It was just normal. It was normal.. Jessica widened her eyes as Mark leaned down to grab her greasy blonde hair, quickly getting onto her knees and crawling under his arm, standing up and running away from him, as fast as her feet could carry her. She looked around quickly, her eyes darting for anywhere to get free, Marks footsteps roaring up from behind her.. The Door! She widened her eyes before running for it, letting out a scream as her ankle was suddenly grabbed and yanked on violently, sending Jessica face down to the floor. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper as Marks friends went into shrieks of laughter, smirking as they watched the abuse fold out in front of him. One of Marks friends let go of her ankle as Mark walked into the room, his eyes raging. Mark growled before standing on Jessica's back, pressing his feet down onto her hard for more pressure, just letting out a laugh as Jessica cried out. He pinned her arms behind her back, sitting down on her lower back as of his friends held onto her legs and ankles. He smirked wider before sitting on her arms, grabbing a pocket night from his jeans and cutting Jessica's vest down the back, chucking the ruined material to the side before cracking his belt near her ears, smirking with a shake of his head as Jessica shook from fear, whimpers falling out from her mouth.  
"You know what happens when you fuck up, dont you slut?" Mark growled.  
Jessica closed her eyes and shook her head side to side madly, to letting out a pain filled, ear numbing, high pitched scream as Marks leather belt suddenly connected with the middle of her back above her spine sharply. She cried out again, spurring Mark and his friends to laugh and Mark to hit her again and again, grabbing his hand with his free hand and tugging her head back.  
"Your mine.. No one would ever want you.." He snarled, before sending his belt back down onto Jessica's back again.  
Jessica closed her eyes tightly as Marks worlds printed into her head, slowly beginning to believe them as her beating continued.._

**----**

_Now I can't look you in your eye's Because the guilt is killing me I try disconnect my heart again Just so I can breathe I wanna be myself again But I just can't coz_

_I'm afraid, To be alone I'm afraid, That one day you'll find out_

Jessica snapped her eyes open as she felt hands shake her shoulders, suddenly guessing that it was Mark, lashing out and punching the person square in the eye. She cried out before hugging her knees tightly, continuing to sob into them as her tears blurred all of her vision, the almost empty pill packet laying besides her. Her shoulders shook faintly as the person let out a groan of pain, before she slowly pulled away from her hands, blinking madly until her vision finally cleared. She let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands, watching Punk hold a hand over his eye.  
"I'm so sorry.." She whispered, feeling tears enter her crystal blues again.  
Punk let out a quiet chuckle before shaking his head with a slight smile, sitting down next to Jessica and wrapping his arms around her tightly, hugging her close to him.. Jessica bit down on her bottom lip before burying her head into his shoulders, all of her visions and memories suddenly flooding back into her mind, sending her into another round of tears and violent shaking.. Punk stroked Jessica's back lightly with his hand and sighed quietly to himself, before pressing his lips to her forehead lightly as she soon started to quiet down again.  
Jessica slowly looked up, terror clearly visable in her crystal blue eyes which had lost their sparkle. She looked into his dark hazel eyes and gripped onto his arms slightly.  
"Save me.." Jessica whispered out.  
"From what?" Punk whispered, running a thumb down over the side of Jessica's face.  
"My demons."

**----**

_And you'll be amazed At the secrets I keep You'll be amazed At my mouth full of lies I'm too afraid to come clean My life's the flame in the house of cards_

_It's such a shame what I've become After years of breaking down My whole life has come undone Cuz I'm trying to fake it all And I know that you love someone But that someone isn't me Isn't me No_

Jessica stared at the darkness that surrounded her, her blue eyes wide and alert as she gripped onto Punks hand, her eyes constantly darting around at her surroundings.  
"Relax.." Punk murmured down to her.  
Jessica shivered as she felt Punks lips against her cheek, smiling faintly to herself before nodding silently, keeping a hold onto his hand as she lent her head onto his shoulder, slowly but surely relaxing.. She bit down on her bottom lip roughly before knocking on Melina's and John's hotel room door. She smiled as Melina answered.  
"You guys ready?" Jessica and Punk both asked.  
Melina nodded with a smile, before quickly walking off, her and John returning a moment or so later.  
"So.. Who else is coming?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Us four.." Punk started.  
"And most of the Superstars and Divas." Jessica finished with a slight shrug before walking over to Shannon's and Lilly's door, banging on it.  
"GET AWAY FROM EACHOTHER! WE HAVE A GOD DAMN FRIGGIN' MEETING SHANNON MOORE!" She yelled through the door a minute or two later, smirking faintly as she heard a bang on the other side.  
Lilly answered the door with burning cheeks. Jessica let out a slight laugh, before looking through the door, smirking as she saw Shannon sitting on the floor with a rejected look on his face.  
"Ready to go horny midget?" Jessica joked with a smirk.  
Shannon scrunched up his nose before standing up.  
"Your shorter than me!" He yelled, before walking over.  
"Yeah, but.. I'm a woman." Jessica replied with a shrug.  
Lilly laughed.  
"Why do i need to come again?" Lilly asked curiously as Melina, John, Punk, Lisa, Natalya, Jeff and Matt walked over.  
"Because.. WE LOVE YOUU!" Melina and Jessica exclaimed, pulling Lilly into a tight hug.  
Lilly laughed again before pulling back, shaking her head to herself.  
"Lets goo!" Matt yelled a few a minute of silence.  
Jessica looked at him, grinning childishly before the 9 walked off towards the elevators..

**----**

_You'll be amazed You'll be amazed You'll be amazed You'll be amazed_

_And you'll be amazed At the secrets I keep You'll be amazed At my mouth full of lies I'm too afraid to come clean My life's the flame in the house of cards_

Jessica groaned silently as her phone went off for what must have been the tenth time in less than three minutes. She quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket, rolling her eyes as she saw let another text from Lilly, looking over her shoulder to lock eyes with a smirking Punk. She flashed him a innocent smile as Vince McMahon continued to drone on about Monday Night RAW for that week, something which Jessica had nothing to do with.. She flipped her phone up and pressed the middle button, starting to read the text messages from Lilly.  
**"Why am i here?"  
"Is all he does is talk about meaningless shit?"  
"Why am i here again?"  
"Punk keeps smirking at you."  
"Haha. Every time your phone vibrates, you get this look on your face. Priceless."  
"Shannon said Hi!"  
"Why wont you answer me woman?!"  
"Fine! I wont talk to you either!"  
"..I cant play this game.."  
"Vince keeps glaring at you."**  
Jessica raised an eyebrow, before looking up and over at Vince, who indeed was glaring at her as he spoke. Jessica bit down on her bottom lip and smiled at him weakly, shoving her phone back into her pocket. She put her head into her hands as her phone went off again, another 3 times in less than a minute. She looked over at Lilly and glared as her phone continued to vibrate in her pocket.. Oh, she was so dead.  
**"HAHA! TOLD YOU BIATCH!"  
"You should work on RAW. It would show how much of a lousy wrestler you are without editing. ;)"**  
Jessica's jaw dropped slightly and she frowned, sending a death glare at Lilly, who just grinned childishly and waved at her, before leaning her head back on Shannons shoulder and pressing buttons on her phone.  
**"KIDDINGGG!"  
"Haha, seriously. I am."  
"You know, you get this annoyed look on your face every time your phone goes off."  
"Everyone looks at you too."  
"You reaally should turn your phone off."  
**Jessica closed her phone and turned her attention back to Vince as he moved onto talking about ECW, where she had yet another tag team match with Evan. She smiled before raising an eyebrow.. Her phone hadn't gone off in over three minutes. She let out a sigh of relief before groaning inwardly as her phone went off in her pocket again. She grabbed it before raising an eyebrow at the word 'Shannon.' across her screen.  
**"You turn me on."**  
Jessica stared at her phone, blinking a few times, before glancing over at Shannon, frowning as she saw him talking to Jimmy Wang Yang. She clicked on another message as it showed up, before receiving another three.  
**"This is Lilly by the way. My phone died."  
"You got this weird look of relief across your face when i didnt text you.."  
"It made me laugh."**  
Jessica rolled her eyes at the last text, clicking the back button before clicking onto the last one, raising an eyebrow at the unknown number.  
**"Your mine by tomorrow. You think you could escape that easily? Mark. x"**

_You'll be amazed You'll be amazed_


	6. The Night Of All Extreme

**The Straight Edge and The Dancer.**

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own 30 Seconds To Mars - I'll Attack. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_I won't suffer, be broken Get tired, or wasted Surrender to nothing I'll give up what I Started And stop this From end to beginning A new day is coming And I am finally free_

Jessica smirked to herself as she walked around backstage at the PPV 'Extreme Rules', in her ring gear and waiting for Todd to announce the matches of the night, well, except for one.. She smirked before looking down at her thick black boots, black combat trousers, a blood red vest and a red fishnet glove on her left hand. She smirked before waiting for her theme music..

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Jessica grinned before pulling on a sleeveless black hoodie, walking out onto the platform in the darkness, grinning as the crowd went mad, red lights flickering around randomly.

_As she follows him around like you follow her around And he doesn't even care and your figuring out the only way your gonna keep somebody around Well I'm about to let you know_

She pointed out to the crowd before running down the ramp, sliding in under the bottom rope and walking over to the corner closest to her, jumping onto the second rope and flipping her hood off of her face, pointing around to the crowd before jumping down, grabbing a microphone from Justin with a smile.

_There's something I don't wanna understand The only way a woman is gonna want a man __The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands Is breaking apart her heart Don't tell her she is the reason that you live Don't give her everything that you got to give If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live just break it apart her heart_

Jessica waited until her music cut off and the red lights went off, standing in the middle of the ring with a smirk as she placed a hand onto her hip, looking around before grinning at the crowd.  
"Hello NEW ORLEANSS!" She yelled into the microphone, laughing quietly at the sudden screams and cheers that broke out from the crowd.  
"Now, i would really like it if Michelle McCool came out! C'mon Michelle, get out here."  
Jessica waited with a faint smirk, before watching as a confused Michelle suddenly came out onto the platform, being met with a mixed reactions of boo's and cat calls.  
"Hey Michelle! You know, i heard that you thought you could beat me any time, any place. That true?" Jessica said into her micophone, a slightly bored tone in her voice as Michelle started yelling things at her from the platform.  
"Mmm. What ever you say McCool. Hey! I know what!" She suddenly yelled, a grin forming on her face. "Did you know that tonight is the one night of the year, that things get a little EXTREME?!" She yelled into the microphone, smirking at the screams from the crowd again.  
"Considering i am the Number 1 Contender, for that pretty little title of yours.." Jessica paused, watching as Michelle patted her Woman's Champion belt with a smirk. "So i thought.. You, me, for that pretty, pretty belt you currently hold.."  
Michelle growled before continuing to watch as Jessica walked around the ring with a smirk. Michelle scowled before walking down the ramp, climbing into the ring.  
"And you know what the best part is?" Jessica asked with a smirk, turning her attention to Michelle again. "Its in a NO DISQUALIFICATION, LAST DIVA STANDING MATCH!" She yelled into the microphone, before leaning against the ropes, locking eyes with Michelle.  
"You cant do that!" Michelle screamed at Jessica. "No fucking way!"  
Jessica couldn't help but laugh into the microphone and roll her eyes.  
"Oh Michelle, Michelle, Michelle. You and i both know, i can do that. And, i already have." Jessica said, before dropping her microphone onto the mat and spearing Michelle down, beating on her repeatedly.  
Jessica pulled back after a few minutes later, and watched Michelle roll out of the ring and back up the ring, her eyes wide. Jessica bent over before grabbing the microphone.  
"Hey, Michelle! ..See you tonight!" She yelled into the microphone with a wave and a smirk..

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all.._

**----**

_Runaway, Runaway I'll attack Runaway, Runaway Go change yourself Runaway, Runaway Now I'll attack I'll attack, I'll attack_

Jessica walked around backstage, nodding her head along to the music that blasted out from out of her Ipod earphones. She walked over to the vending machine before paying for a packet of skittles, leaning her back against the wall opposite and closing her eyes, humming quietly to herself. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder around 5 minutes later, blinking a few times before stumbling backwards as a fist connected with her lip.  
"What the fuck?!" She screamed, shoving her iPod into her pocket.  
She looked up to come face to face with a smirking Alicia Fox. She growled loudly from her throat, wasting no time to tackle Alicia down onto the floor and yank at her hair as she pinned her down to the floor, punching her nose. She ignored as Cameras surrounded them all and passing Superstars and Divas stopped to watch what was happening..

In the arena.

Punk walked out to the ring and grinned widely, holding his briefcase into the air before jumping into the ring, pulling his shirt off and chucking it to the crowd before passing one of the outside tech guys his briefcase, jumping around as he stretched out his wrists, having plenty of time considering they had just gone to adverts.. He looked up as he heard noise coming from the screen opposite him, raising an eyebrow as he saw Jessica backstage, her eyes closed as she hummed along to her iPod.. He ignored as the camera started to roll again, all pointing towards the screen, he just watched..

**Jessica closed her eyes as she hummed along to her iPod, eating all of her Skittles before chucking the rest into the bin next to her.. Alicia Fox sneaked up on her before tapping her shoulder with a wide smirk, as Michelle stood back in the distance and observed. Jessica blinked a few times before opening her eyes, staggering backwards as a fist came in contact with her lip.  
"What the fuck?!" She screamed, before shoving her iPod into her pocket.  
She looked up to come face to face with a smirking Alicia Fox. She growled loudly from her throat, wasting no time to tackle Alicia down onto the floor and yank at her hair as she pinned her down to the floor, punching her nose. She ignored as passing Superstars and Divas stopped to watch what was happening, because this definitely wasn't scripted.  
Jessica growled before pulling Alicia up by the hair, punching her in the nose before looking around and smirking as her eye caught something. She held onto Alicia's hair before grabbing her hand and running towards one of the empty vending machines, letting go quickly and stepping back as Alicia went into the vending machine, falling to the ground. Jessica smirked faintly before looking around, her eyes suddenly locking with Michelle's. She smirked wider before pointing at her, making the cameras zoom over to her.  
"This ones for you, bitch." Jessica yelled over to her, before turning around, only to fall backwards as Alicia slammed something over her head.  
She groaned before standing up slowly, blinking a few times to clear her vision, before taking another hit from the metal chair, falling to the ground again. Jessica laid there for a moment, trying to catch her breathe. She stood up slowly before quickly ducking as Alicia charged at her with a chair, turning and taking the chair from Alicia's hands, slamming it down onto her back, before grabbing Alicia's shoulders and sending her face first to the ground in a DDT. Jessica stood up and smirked, grabbing the chair and setting it up as normal, pulling Alicia up by her arm and letting out a similar scream that Melina normally did, sending Alicia into the metal chair in a Twist Of Fate. She watched as Alicia laid their, shoving a camera away from her face and laying Alicia onto the ground, walking over to the crates near the corner of the room, dragging them over to next to Alicia. She looked at them before smirking, climbing to the top of them before turning and sending herself off of them backwards in a moonsault, closing her eyes until she felt her back connect with Alica. She smirked before opening her eyes, standing up and taking one last look down at Alicia, before turning her attention over to Michelle and walking over, standing on her tiptoes until she was nose to nose with McCool.  
"1 down.. 1 to go.." Jessica growled, before patting Michelles belt with a smirk, ignoring as the cameras zoomed into the pair of them.  
"See you tonight whore." Jessica smirked one last time before walking out of camera view as Superstars and Divas stood around, slightly shocked at what they just saw..**

**----**

_I would've kept you forever But we had to sever It ended for both of us Faster than a.  
Kill off this thinking It's starting to sink in I'm losing control now But without you I can finally see_

Jessica walked around backstage, her adrenalin and anger still fired up from earlier with Alicia. She couldn't help but shake her head and smirk widely at the thought, grabbing her black sleeveless hoodie and pulling it up, over her face as one of the tech guys told her she was on in 5.

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Jessica walked out into the dark arena, standing on the platform as cat calls, cheers, screams and the odd boo ran throughout the arena. She grinned before watching as red lights randomly flickered around the arena.

_As she follows him around like you follow her around And he doesn't even care and your figuring out the only way your gonna keep somebody around Well I'm about to let you know_

Jessica flipped her hoodie back from off of her face as red and white fireworks burst up from beside her, throwing a rock sign at the crowd before chucking her hood to the side of the platform as the main lights came on, the red one still flickering around randomly.

_There's something I don't wanna understand The only way a woman is gonna want a man The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands Is breaking apart her heart Don't tell her she is the reason that you live Don't give her everything that you got to give If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live just break it apart her heart_

She ran down the ramp before sliding in under the bottom rope, jumping onto the second rope in the corner beside her, pointing around to the crowd with a grin before jumping down and onto the mat.

_You're not enough for me. (oh no no)  
Just another man inlove with me. (Just another man, ohh)  
Gotta open your eyes and see (hey hey, Oh well)  
You're not enough for me. (oh no)_

Jessica turned her attention back to platform as Michelle's music started. She watched Michelle walk down the ramp before climbing into the ring, getting nose to nose with Jessica and patting her title.  
"This will never be yours!"  
"We'll see Michelle.."  
"I'll kick your ass!"  
"Bring it on biatch!"  
Jessica slapped Michelle across the face after she screamed that, before sending her down to the mat, signalling the beginning of the match..

**----**

_Runaway, Runaway I'll attack Runaway, Runaway Go change yourself Runaway, Runaway Now I'll attack I'll attack, I'll attack_

_Your promises They look like lies Your honesty's Like a back that hides a knife I promise you I promise you I am finally free_

15 minutes later.

Jessica lay on the floor outside of the ring, her eyes closed tightly, trying to catch her breathing as she winced every time Michelle brought the metal chair down on her. "Give up!" Michelle screamed down at her, slamming the chair down onto Jessica again.  
Jessica closed her eyes tightly and laid there, before bringing her foot up a minute later, sending Michelle back as she went to whack her again. Michelle stumbled backwards before watching the wounded Jessica lay still, clinging onto her stomach in pain. Michelle smirked before grabbing the ring post as her legs continued to wobble, climbing onto the ring apron and sliding under the bottom rope as the ref started the 10 count.  
"5..6..7!"  
Jessica opened her eyes slowly as she heard the count get up to 8, stumbling to her feet, before falling slightly down again. She grabbed the apron before pulling herself up and into the ring on the 9 count. Jessica pulled herself up onto the mat slowly, her left leg buckling beneath her madly, before turning to face Michelle. She ducked as Michelle ran at her with a kendo stick, grabbing a 'STOP' sign that was already on the floor and smashing it over the back of Michelle's head. Michelle fell onto the floor before holding the back of her head in agony, closing her eyes tightly as Jessica brung the STOP sign down onto her left knee, before rolling out of the ring quickly and holding the announce tables for support. Jessica watched her and smirked to herself, before rolling out of the ring and grabbing Michelle's hair tightly, before sending her to the ground in a Twist Of Fate. She stood up and smirked at a sudden idea, the adrenilin suddenly bursting through her bloodstream madly. She limped over to the closest announce table, pulling everything off of the top of it, ignoring Jerry's complaints to stop. She grabbed Michelle and pulled her up, sending her face first into the ring post, looking out to the crowd and smiling weakly at the sudden burst of loud cheers. She pulled Michelle up from the ground and dragged her over to the announce table she had just taken everything off of, laying her down onto it, watching her for a moment before smirking as Michelle didn't move. Jessica limped over to the ring and slid in under the bottom rope, standing up and falling down to her knees, before gripping the ropes and hauling herself up onto her feet again. She climbed up onto the top rope in the corner closest to Michelle, ignoring as her legs buckled almost violently, lifting a hand and screaming out to the fans with a slight grin, before turning around and looking over her shoulder once to see Michelle still hadn't moved. Jessica closed her eyes before sending herself off of the turnbuckles in a moonsault, landing onto Michelle and sending the both of them through the announce table and onto the hard floor. "1..2..3..4..5..6!"  
Jessica slowly stood up, her legs almost giving out yet again. She staggered over to the ring before up and into it, laying onto the mat with her eyes closed, breathing quickly.  
"7..8..9..10!"  
Jessica slowly opened her eyes as she heard the bell go off, looking over to her left and seeing Michelle was still laying in the carnage they had both created.

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

She widened her crystal blue eyes as her theme music started, standing up slowly and having her hand lifted up by the ref. She ignored as her legs continued to almost give out, holding onto the top rope as the ref handed her the Womans Champion belt. She felt tears sting her blue eyes, holding it up into the air as she stood in the middle of the ring, grinning widely as cheers and screams ran throughout the arena. She hugged it to her chest tightly as she felt her legs give out, causing her to fall on her knees onto the mat.. She looked up as she heard something from beside her, slowly standing up but grabbing onto him as she almost fell down again. She wrapped her arms around Punk tightly and grinned, pressing her lips to his gently before holding her belt up again to the crowd, closing her eyes and ignoring as a tear fell down her cheek. "You were brilliant.." Punk murmured into her ear, kissing her again gently.  
She looked up at Punk again and grinned, before the pair exited the ring and walked up the ramp. Jessica kept her arms around Punk as she held the title belt close to her.  
She'd done it.  
She was womans champion..

**----**

_Runaway, Runaway I'll attack Runaway, Runaway Go chase yourself Runaway, Runaway Now I'll attack I'll attack, I'll attack I will attack_

Jessica sat on the sofa in the locker room, finally having changed after not being able to walk properly, into a pair of jeans and a white vest. She watched on the monitor as Jeff held the title up in the air, with a slight grin.. She sighed, knowing what was about to happen next. They all knew, Punk, Jess, Jeff, Adam.. They all agreed to it as well, but they didn't stop Jessica from feeling guilty towards the Extreme Enigma. He'd busted his ass time and time again to be where he was.. And WWE Writers came up with this for him.. She sighed before raking her fingers through her white and black hair. She couldn't help but to smile widely as Punk's theme music ran throughout the arena and out of the speakers, grinning as she watched him walk down the ring with a ref. She bit down on her bottom lip and watched Punk cash in his briefcase, then GTS Jeff, not once, but twice. She stood up slowly, holding the sofa arm for support, before grabbing her Womans Championship belt as Punk's theme music started throughout the arena again. She walked out backstage before out onto the platform, waving at the crowd as they cheered, once noticing she had come out. Punk turned around as he jumped down from the second turn buckle, watching with a wide smile as Jessica slowly walked down the ramp with her belt, sliding in through the bottom rope. Jessica grinned at Punk widely, before running over to him, ignoring the pain that ran throughout her, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as she hugged him tightly. Punk grinned up at Jessica widely, causing Jessica to grin back at him widely, before crashing her lips down to his.  
This was really a night of the Extreme..

_Your promises I promise you_

* * *

**A/N;; Sorry for kinda shitty last line.. Couldnt think of anything else. Im ill. Do the poll please? (:**


	7. Jealousy Was Always An Ugly Word

**The Straight Edge and The Dancer.**

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Papa Roach - She Loves Me Not. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Jealousy's an ugly word, but you don't seem to care Converse behind my back, but now I'm here Need no one to comply with me though everyone that I defeat Dont need you, fuck camaraderie, this rage will never go away_

_Hatred fuels my blood I'll burn you down (You can't help me)  
One king to watch the horsemen fail I'll fight 'til the end (I won't help you)  
I can't trust anyone (See it in my eyes)  
Now I can understand It's sorrow that feeds your lies Whoa, yeah!_

Mark sat in the bushes, watching her as she moved through the streets with Him, and the rest of those people that they where just about always with. Not that Mark really cared about any of them. Only her, and Him.. Him. He would pay for taking her away from him. Hewould pay for everything he had done. Mark smirked at the thought and resisted to urge to let out a cold laugh, his darkened eyes glued to Jessica as she walked with a wide grin on her face.. Oh, she wouldn't be smiling for much longer.. Not once he'd finished with her.. He could see the love in her crystal blue eyes. The love she had for Him.. It made him feel violently sick.. How could she love Him?! He was so much better.. Mark would always be better than that prick. Always and forever.. He snarled lowly in disgust and continued to watch her from a distance.. Soon she would be his. Soon she would pay for all of the wrong things she had done towards him.. Every. Single. One.. She wouldn't know what pain was once he'd finished with her.. After all of the stupid little mind games.. That's when he would go in for the kill.. Literally.. She wouldn't know what hit her once he was finished. He never lost to anyone. He never lost anything.. Ever. And that was going to be changed any time soon. Not while Mark was in charge. Mark smirked as his phone vibrated in his pocket, already knowing who it was. He pulled it from his pocket and held it to his ear.  
"You found her yet?!" The voice growled from the other line, with a highly noticable slur.  
Mark rolled his eyes. Great. He was drunk, like always.  
"Found her.. She'll be crawling back to us in no time.." Mark said quietly with a hard chuckle.  
"Just you wait and see.."

**----**

_You're on my back when the water gets too deep for you to breathe A crutch for you that won't always be there Hide in the dark another day, the fear in you is here to stay So keep the fuck away from me and learn to trust the words I say_

_Hatred fuels my blood I'll burn you down (You can't help me)  
One king to watch the horsemen fail I'll fight 'til the end (I won't help you)  
I can't trust anyone (Witness and see it in my eyes)  
(Chorus vocalizing) Now I can understand Put faith in you for the last time It's sorrow that feeds your lies Ha! Yeah, yeah! _

Jessica let out a laugh as she looked over at Punk and smirked, rolling her eyes at him playfully before turning her attention back to the arcade machine back in front of the pair, holding the remote control gun that connected to the machine and shooting virtual zombies every time they appeared on the screen.  
"I got that one!" Jessica and Punk both yelled at the same time.  
"Did Not!" They yelled again at the other.  
"Did!" Jessica yelled, before shooting down another zombie.  
"Did not!" Punk yelled, before shooting a zombie of his own.  
"Did so!" Jessica continued to yell, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her, frowning when Punk shot a zombie.  
"Didnt!" Punk yelled back, shooting another one.  
Jessica lept forward and let out a squeak as she suddenly felt Punk slap her across the ass, hard. She looked over at him and frowned, narrowing her eyes, before pouting at him.  
"That hurt.." She whined.  
Punk shook his head and looked over at her, winking playfully before shooting down another zombie.  
"I win!" He suddenly yelled.  
Jessica turned her attention back to the arcade game in front of them and gasped.. Indeed, he had actually beat her.. But.. But.. She was kicking his ass.  
"Damn it!" She mumbled.  
Jessica looked around the arcade and grinned to herself as she saw Lilly, Shannon, Jeff, Matt, Beth, Natalya, Lisa, Evan, TJ, Shane, Melina and John all scattered around.. Yep, they where at a arcade. Pretty childish, but not that they cared. Jeff and Shannon's idea, obviously.. They were all bored and didn't have anything that night. No house shows, no taping. Nothing.. Jessica turned her attention to the game in front of her again, looking at Punk and smirking.  
"2 out of 3?"  
Punk shrugged and smirked, putting another pound into the machine.  
"Your going down." He said with a chuckle.  
"Well.. Your going.. Downer!" Jessica announced, before shooting zombies.  
Jessica nudged Punk in the side with her elbow as Punk continued to try and ignore her, both of them shooting virtual zombies.. Jessica grabbed her phone as it went off in her pocket, gasping as Punk poked her side with a smirk.  
"Hello?" She asked with a grin.  
"Hey Princess.. I suggest you get to your hotel room.. And fast."

**----**

_Run from me before I tear you down (Be afraid)  
You chose the wrong side (It feels so right)  
I won't help you, let you rot away (Despise what you say)  
Run towards the light exposing your soul (We won't be there by your side)  
Salvation's dying (Somebody's crying)  
We're all gone in the end Sweet child we'll miss you Whoa, so far away, far away _

_I can't trust anyone (Witness and see it in my eyes)  
Now I can understand (Put faith in you for the last time)  
It's sorrow that feeds your lies _

Jessica felt the panic continue to rise through her as she ran up the stairs of the hotel she was in, the rest of the gang trying to catch up with her the best they could.  
"Jess!" Lilly and Melina yelled.  
Jessica shook her head and ignoring them, stumbling slightly over the last step before running towards her hotel room. She recoiled slightly as she saw the door hanging open, off of its hinges slightly.. She hesitated before slowly walking inside, hearing the footsteps from the others slowly come closer to her.. She looked back and covered her hands with her mouth, feeling tears rise in her eyes slightly.. Everything was ruined.. Sofas destroyed, glass and windows smashed, clothes ripped up across the floor, televisions thrown onto the floor, doors off of their hinges.. Jessica bit down on her bottom lip as she noticed photos stapled to the walls, alot of them as well.. She slowly walked over to the first one, ripping it down and wincing at the photo.. Her, Mark, Melonie, Keith and her brother Kyle, before everything went wrong.. When her life slowly started to fall apart. Jessica couldn't help but let a sob escape her lips as she looked at her brother and mother in the photo.. They both looked so happy. She closed her eyes and hugged the photo to her chest, ignoring the tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at all of the other photos, most which had her with Punk, or one of the gang, all which where taken from a distance. She ripped them down and turned them over, all had writing or numbers on the back, the handwriting unclear to her though as it was so scruffed up.. Jessica hadn't even realised that the others where gathered by the door, watching her with confused eyes. Jessica moved onto the third to last photo, backing away as she saw a photo of Mark and Keith, identical, sick smirks on their faces. She ripped it down quickly, tearing it in half and throwing it to the floor. The ripped down the last two before looking at them, her chest tightening as she felt her stomach rise to her throat.. The first one was of Kyle, a knife through his head and blood oozing throughout all over his body.. The exact way that Jessica had found him.. Jessica let a loud scream/sob fall from her lips, closing her eyes and shaking slightly, before slowly looking at the last photo.. She stared at it.. Her mother handcuffed to a bed by her ankles and wrists, her father towering over her with a gun in his hands, the bullet halfway through her air.. She turned them both over to find the exact same things written on them both.  
"2 Down.. 1 to go.."  
Jessica felt her legs give out from beneath her, falling down to the floor as the others quickly rushed towards her. She let out a scream as tears ran down her cheeks violently, sending her hands down onto the floor and screaming out in agony.  
They'd killed them.  
And they where going to kill her..

_Falling away Can't buy back time Burn it down anyway_


	8. A Little more, extreme?

**The Straight Edge and The Dancer.**

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own t.A.T.u. - Not Gonna Get Us. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Not gonna get us They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us Not gonna get us Not gonna get us They're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us!_

_Starting from here, let's make a promise You and me, let's just be honest We're gonna run, nothing can stop us Even the night that falls all around us_

Jessica sat on the floor of the hotel room that her and Punk where now sharing with Jeff and Beth after everything had happened. She stared at the wall opposite her, closing her eyes every so often in a silent agony, flashbacks of her mothers or brothers dead body's in the photos, or the threat of Mark and Keith hunting her down.. She inhaled sharply through her teeth, closing her eyes as tears filled them.. They were going to try and kill her. They were near here. Lurking, just waiting for the right moment to attack her.. Jessica snapped her crystal blue eyes open wide, looking around in alarm as she hugged her knees close to her body, panic and fear filling her bloodstream, making her feel ill inside as her chest tightened more by the second. She closed her eyes, feeling herself shake slightly, burying her head into her knees as Marks eyes burned into her mind. She gripped her legs tighter than she already was, ignoring as the tears started to fall from her blue eyes, shaking her head side to side madly. They where hunting her down.. Getting closer and closer by the second.. Waiting.. Waiting.. Jessica snapped her head up and let out a slight terrified scream as she felt something on her leg, breathing in and out quickly as she slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with Punk. She stared into his dark hazel eyes for a moment before feeling herself brake down into another batch of tears. Punk sighed before sitting down besides Jess, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her close to him as he stroked her side gently. Jessica buried her head into his shoulder and continued to cry, her shoulders shaking faintly.  
"Jessica.. Look at me." Punk murmured down to her a few minutes later.  
Jessica bit down on her bottom lip roughly, slowly pulling back from Punks shoulders, looking up at him with her tear filled blue eyes.  
Punk sighed and ran a thumb over her cheeks, wiping away her tears before leaning his forehead down against hers.  
"I love you.." Punk started quietly.  
Jessica dropped her gaze to the floor, feeling fresh tears fill her eyes again.  
"Hey.. Look at me." Punk murmured, placing a finger under Jessica's chin and getting her to look at him again.  
"I love you.." Punk started again. "They're not gonna get you.."  
Punk kissed her gently, causing Jessica to smile weakly.  
"I promise you."

**----**

_Soon there will be laughter and voices Beyond the clouds over the mountains We'll run away on roads that are empty Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us (Not..)_

Jessica sat in the back of a rented van, curled up beside Punk with her head on her chest as she looked around the van, watching the other Superstars and Divas with a weak smile.. She loved these people. Her own group of people who could except her for who she was, for worse or for better. She couldn't help but smile again. She loved each and everyone of them. Punk, Lilly, Melina, Jeff, Matt, Shane, Beth, John, Shannon, Velvet, TJ, Mike, Natalya and Lisa.. As crazy as each and everyone of them all where, Jessica didn't care, considering she was just as crazy as them all. She looked up at Punk and smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips to his gently for a moment.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
Punk looked down at her and gave a lopsided grin.  
"I love you too Jess." He murmured, kissing her back gently.  
Lilly grinned as she watched her best friend and Punk, leaning her head onto Shannon's shoulder.  
"Awww." She squeaked.  
Jessica pulled back from Punk and looked over to Lilly, scrunching up her nose faintly with a quiet laugh before leaning her head back onto Punks shoulder.  
"Its not fair." Lisa complained suddenly. "I want someone!" She said with a pout.  
"You have me!" Matt yelled from the front seat.  
Everyone fell silent, raising their eyebrows before looking from Matt to Lisa, then back to Matt again.  
"Is there something we should know here?" Jeff asked with a smirk.  
Jessica looked at Lisa and smirked as her and Matt fell silent.  
"Uhh.. No.." Matt mumbled.  
Natalya looked at her Partner in Crime and giggled.  
"Suuuure." Beth said with a smirk.  
Everyone except from Matt and Lisa laughed. Natalya squeaked as Lisa sent her a death glare, smiling innocently at her.  
Lilly and Jessica looked at each other and smirked, before looking at Matt.  
"Matttheewww?" Lilly and Jessica said at the same time.  
"Uh.. Yeah?" "Are we there yet?!"

**----**

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us.  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us.  
(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us Not gonna get us_

Jessica walked out of Teddy Longs office, reading over the script in her hands as her Womans Champion belt hung over her right shoulder. She skimmed through her backstage segment, a faint smirk rising onto her lips before rolling it up and putting it into her pocket. She walked around bored, Punk being used in a match and everyone else getting ready for theirs. She shrugged to herself before walking into her and Melina's locker room, grinning at Melina, Lilly and Beth, before grabbing her ring things from her duffel bag and shoving them onto the bench.  
"I thought you didnt have a match?" Lilly asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't." Jessica mumbled, pulling off her top and pulling a grey vest with red paint marks over the chest that ran down to the bottom.  
Melina, Lilly and Beth exchanged looks as Jessica changed into her combat trousers and pulled on her thick black boots, raising their eyebrows.  
"Why are you changing then?" Beth asked, confusion clear in her voice.  
Jessica shoved her normal clothes into her duffel bag and turned to the other three, giving a slight laugh as she pulled on her black and red fishnet gloves.  
"Backstage Promo with A Fox." Jessica stated with a smirk, grabbing her script and chucking it over to them.  
Melina, Lilly and Beth read over it, before Melina looked at Jessica with a smirk.  
"You actually plan on following that this time?" Melina asked, causing Lilly and Beth to smirk and laugh.  
Jessica smirked and shook her head.  
"When did i ever follow over peoples rules?" She asked with a smirk.  
It was true, she never did follow the script for the backstage promos. No one ever did. She glanced at her phone.  
"Alright, i gotta go.. I'll catch yous ina' bit." Jessica flashed a grin at the three before walking out of the locker room and towards where she was suppose to be, shoving her phone into her pocket as she flashed a grin at the camera crew.  
"Hey Cory." She said, smiling at the main camera man.  
"Hey Jess, you ready?" Jessica stood off of camera view, stretching out her arms.  
"As i'll ever be." She answered with a laugh.  
"Just do anything.. This took less than 5 to write, so they probably wont care." Cory said.  
Jessica looked at Cory and smirked widely.  
"Cheers dude.."  
"ACTION!"

**----**

_We'll run away, keep everything simple Night will come down, our guardian angel We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

_My love for you, always forever Just you and me, all else is nothing Not going back, not going back there They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

**Jessica walked onto camera view with a grin, her womans champion belt hanging over her left shoulder as she stretched her arms out again, closing her eyes and humming.. She opened her eyes as she felt someone standing in front of her, looking up at Alicia and smirking widely.  
"Last time not enough for ya' love?" Jessica said with a smirk, looking at the plasters on Alicia's arm and her black eye.  
Alicia scowled at her, narrowing her eyes.  
"Michelle sent me to tell you that she WILL get HERWomans Champion belt back!" Alicia snapped.  
Jessica laughed and shook her head, running her fingers through her red and black hair before putting her belt onto a crate beside her, turning back to Alicia with a smile.  
"Oh? Did she know? Well.. I've got a message for her, if you wouldn't mind sending it to her Fox." Alicia raised an eyebrow, considering Jessica was suppose slap her. She backed up slightly, knowing what ever happened next wasn't going to be scripted.  
"W..What is i..it?" Alicia stuttered, never taking her eyes away from Jessica.  
Jessica smirked, all of her anger towards Mark and Keith bubbling inside of her violently. She didn't know what, but, she felt something inside of her snap.. She let out a hard laugh, turning for a second before turning quickly and slapping Alicia hard across the side of the face. The cameras zoomed in on Alicia as she stumbled back, before recording as Jessica speared her down to the floor, the pair rolling around on the floor, taking shots at each other before Jessica sat Alicia's stomach, punching her repeatedly. Jessica stood up and grabbed Alicia by the hair, dragging her up onto her hair. Jessica glanced over at Cory, who just nodded, grinning widely at him before turning back to Alicia, turning her around before shoving her into the crates. "C'mon.." Jessica mumbled to herself.  
Jessica grabbed her belt, waiting for Alicia to turn around. She smirked before nailing her across the face with her belt, chucking it down onto the floor as Alicia fell back onto the floor. Jessica looked at the camera for a moment and smirked, climbing up onto the crates, turning her back to Alicia, before kicking off and landing on her in a moonsault. Jessica laid there for a moment, before standing up, the cameras zooming in on a groaning Alicia, before Jessica as she walked towards the cameras.  
"Hey McCool! Stop sending you stalkers to do a fucking womans job! And, trust me.. Your never getting that belt back as long as im around." She said with a smirk.  
"And.. WWE Universe, you better watch out, because things are going to get a little more.. Extreme.. In Womans wrestling." Jessica said with a smirk, before shoving the camera to the side, grabbing her belt and walking off of camera view.**

**----**

Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us

Jessica walked into her locker room and jumped back slightly to see everyone gathered around, staring at the monitor closely.  
"Why are you all in here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she shut the locker room door, putting her belt down onto the table.  
"We wanted to see your segment." Shannon and Jeff mumbled, not taking their eyes off of the current match.  
"Wh--"  
"Shhh!" Lilly hissed, watching as the match ended and the cameras zoomed in on the screen, meaning the start of the segment.  
Jessica shrugged to herself, before grabbing her clothes and walking into the cubicles at the back to get changed, rolling her eyes to herself faintly as the other 13 watched the screen..

Jessica walked out of the cubicle a few minutes later, dumping her ring attire into her duffel bag, before turning back to 'the crew', raising an eyebrow as they all looked at her with smirks.  
"What?" She asked, sitting down besides Punk.  
"That was awesome!" Lilly squeaked, causing the others to laugh.  
Jessica shrugged, but thanked Lilly anyway.  
"That wasn't what was suppose to happen was it?" Matt asked from besides Lisa, smirking at her.  
Jessica smiled innocently, leaning her head onto Punks shoulder.  
"No." She admitted with a innocent grin. "I was just supposed to slap her.. But, that woulda been boring."  
They all laughed.  
"Same ol' Jessica." Shannon said with a smirk.  
Jessica let out a weak laugh, her mind slowly drifting back into the flashbacks she knew she was going to have for a long, long time..

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us (Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us They're not gonna get us (Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us Not gonna get us, get us Not gonna get us.._

* * *

**A/N;; Hey 'Reviewies'! xD When you review, can you tell me what you like about this story please? Or, what you don't like.. I accept criticism! I feel like its lacking something.. But, that might just be me.. -Shrug-. Thank youu! Ox.**


	9. What The Fuck?

The Straight Edge and The Dancer.

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Rihanna - Breakin Dishes. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_I don't know who you think I am I don't know who you think I am I don't know who you think I am I don't know who you think I am_

_He been gone since three thirty And coming home lately at three thirty I'm super cool I've been a fool But now I'm hot and baby you gone get it Now I ain't tripping ah! I ain't twisting ah! I ain't demented ah! well just a lil' bit I'm kicking asses I'm taking names I'm on flame don't come home babe_

Jessica rubbed the back of her neck as she laid on the hotel sofa, her eyes closed as her now black and pink hair fell over some of her face. She yawned quietly and rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball and trying to block out the sunlight bursting through the windows. She groaned and shielded her eyes, sticking her middle finger up into the air as she heard a laughter from nearby. She mumbled something, too quiet for even her to hear as she felt the sofa dip slightly as some one sat down besides her. Jessica let out a growl of frustration as she felt someone start to poke her legs madly.. She had two guesses of who it might be; Lilly or Shannon. She snapped her eyes open before slapping Shannon's hand away with a death glare, causing Shannon to widen his eyes and jump backwards, falling off the sofa in the process. Shannon laid on the floor and pointed over at Punk.  
"He made me!" He exclaimed.  
Jessica turned her attention over to Punk, who just smirked, giving him a slight glare before pouting.  
"Meanie." She whined, crossing her arms over her chest before laying back down on the sofa and closing her eyes, trying to go to sleep again.  
She cried out as the door was banged on a few minutes later, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over her head. She tried to block out the different voices that she heard.  
"BUNDLEEE!" Melina squealed, before jumping onto Jessica.  
Lilly laughed before jumping onto Melina, followed by Shannon, Jeff, Lisa, Natalya and Shane.  
Jessica let out a groan, looking up at Melina who grinned at her childishly.  
"What have you eaten today?" She groaned, no one budging from laying on top of her.  
Melina bit down on her bottom lip, thinking for a moment.  
"Sugar.." She admitted in a whisper.  
"JOHN! WHY DID YOU GIVE MELINA SUGAR?!" Jessica yelled over at the Shaman of Sexy, causing everyone to get off her.  
John looked over at Melina and raised an eyebrow.  
"You had sugar?" He asked.  
Melina sat on the floor, looking up at them with an innocent smile.  
"Can we go now?" Shannon whined as he stood up.  
"Where yous' going?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Guys night out." Matt replied with a chuckle.  
The 5 Divas stuck their tongues out at the Superstars.  
"Fine. WE can have a girls night out!" Melina yelled suddenly a minute later.  
Jessica, Natalya, Lisa and Lilly nodded along in agreement with a grin.  
The guys just shrugged before walking towards the door.  
"Bye!" They yelled.  
"Bye!" The Divas yelled back, before looking at each other and grinning.  
"So.. Whats on tonights agenda?"

**----**

_I'm breaking dishes up in here All Night (Oh-oh) I ain't go stop until I see police lights I'm a fight a man I'm a fight a man I'm a fight a man_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

Jessica walked out of Starbucks, a coffee in her right hand as she held her phone against her ear, looking around as Lilly continued to talk on the other end of the line. She bit down on her bottom lip and kept her head down, not wanting to be noticed by any wrestling fans or any.. unwanted person, that hadn't left her alone for the last month now.  
"I miss him.." Lilly mumbled on the other line.  
Jessica couldn't help but laugh at this, shaking her head to herself. Shannon and Punk had gone out for the days with the guys. They had only been gone for about 2 hours and Lilly was already complaining. Not that she blamed her though.. She missed Punk already too.  
"I know Lil. I miss Punkers too." Jessica admitted with a sheepish smile, drinking some of her coffee.  
She continued to walk towards the hotel everyone was at for the next three days, her red converses moving quickly along the ground.  
"How long are they gunna' be?" Jessica went to answer, before pausing, scrunching up her nose as she thought back to a few hours ago.  
"Umm.. Probably until sometime tomorrow." She said, unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
Most of them had planned on getting hammered.. Lucky bastards.  
"Got cha.. Mmm.. I'm in the mood for food, where you at?" Lilly asked with a grin, before walking towards the door as she heard a knock.  
Jessica couldnt help but laugh again, shaking her head to herself with a smile.  
"Just around the corner.. About 5 minutes away.."  
"Okay. Meet me at ch---"  
"Lilly?.. Lilly?"  
Jessica pulled her phone away from her ear, looking at the phone and frowning at the disconnected call.  
What the fuck?

**----**

_I'm still waiting, come through the door I am killing time, you know bleaching your clothes I am roasting marshmallows on the fire And what I am burning is your attire I am getting restless I am getting tested I can't believe he is always out all night and never checks in Is he cheating? Man I don't know I am looking around for something else to throw_

_I'm breaking dishes up in here All Night (Uh-huh) I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh) I'm a fight a man I'm a fight a man I'm a fight a man_

Jessica ran up the hotel stairs, before towards hers and Lilly's hotel door, grabbing her key card and sliding it into the door before walking inside. She slammed the door before chucking her stuff onto the floor, brushing her hair from her face before raising an eyebrow to find the dining room empty.  
"Lilly?!" She yelled out.  
She could feel slight panic rise up through her slowly as she didn't hear a yell of reply from Lilly.. What the fuck was going on? She shook her head, gathering Lilly was messing around with her or she was out somewhere.. Jessica slowly nodded. Yeah, she had probably gone out somewhere. She shrugged before heading towards the bedrooms, walking into hers and Punks room before shutting the door behind her.

Lilly sat on the wooden chair in the kitchen, her wrists tied together and bound to the back of the chair. Her ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Her light hazel eyes were wide in fear as she heard the hotel room open and slam, struggling against the ropes that held her as she heard Jessica call her name. She tried to call out, no noise being made from the thick duck tape that was slammed over her mouth. She struggled before He grabbed the back of her white/blond hair, yanking her head back forcefully and looking at her with his cold, brown eyes.  
"Shut up." He growled in a whisper.  
Lilly froze in fear, not daring to move as He shoved her head back forward, waiting for Jessica..

Jessica streched her arms out and walked out of the hotel bedroom in a pair of jogging bottoms and a white vest. She yawned slightly before walking through the dining hall. She couldn't help but recognise the bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something didn't feel right. Not at all.. She shook her head, telling herself she was crazy for thinking such things, brushing the pink from out of her face and walking out into the kitchen. She froze, the sight in front of her making her blood boil up slowly..

**----**

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an Ohhhhh_

_I don't know who you think I am (I am)  
But I really don't give a damn right now If you don't come I am going to huff and puff and I'ma blow this blow this uh, I'ma blow this blow this uh, I'ma blow this house house down! Dishes breaking dishes breaking_

"Hey doll face."  
Jessica snapped her crystal blue eyes away from Lilly, her eyes narrowing as she looked Mark dead in the eye. She could feel the anger and slight fear boiling up in her blood.. She could see the fear in Lilly's eyes, the terror as she stayed tied to the chair. Jessica recoiled slightly as Mark walked towards her, her eyes snapping to Lilly as she heard her try to scream out, struggling against the chair. She snapped her eyes back to Mark as her back connected with the counter top, fear rising in her as he stood in front of her with a cold, sick smile plastered onto his face.  
"Oh.. I've missed you my love." Mark murmured.  
Jessica snarled slightly as Mark went to reach out and touch her cheek, slapping his hand away hard. Mark growled and grabbed her by the neck, ignoring as Lilly screamed out again against the duck tape.  
"Don't you know by now not to fuck with me darling?" He said down to Jessica, another smirk forming on his face.  
Jessica tried her best not to let her fear show as Mark grabbed her by the neck, reaching out and grabbing the closest thing to her on the counter.  
"Get the fuck away from me." She said, oddly calm, grasping onto the kitchen knife before pointing it towards Marks chest.  
Mark let his grip loosen slightly as he felt something sharp jab his chest slightly, looking down at the knife in Jessica's hand before being unable to stop himself from laughing slightly.  
"You wouldn't hurt me!" Mark exclaimed.  
His brown eyes locked with her blue.  
"And why is that?" Jessica said, holding the knife closer to Mikes chest.  
"Because.. If you do.. Your friend there gets it."

**----**

_I'm breaking dishes up in here All Night (Uh-huh) I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh) I'm a fight a man I'm a fight a man I'm a fight a man_

_A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an_

Jessica dropped her knife down away from Mark's chest slightly as he said those words, her blue eyes locking with Lilly's hazel before looking back at Mark as she heard him laugh.  
"Y..You wouldn't." She said in a stutter.  
Mark couldn't help but laugh again, shaking his head to himself with a slight roll of his eyes. Stupid woman.. Did she really doubt him still after all of these years?  
He shook his head again before releasing his grip from around Jessica neck, walking over to Lilly and walking behind her, crouching down to besides her face and smirking at the clear fear in her eyes.  
"Oh wouldn't i?" Mark challenged.  
Lilly closed her eyes and cringed as Mark ran a thumb down her cheek before grabbing a fistful of her white hair, snapping her head back.  
"You don't think, that i wouldn't do the same things i done to you all those years ago.. And not give a damn?" Mark continued, locking eyes with Jessica with a smirk, trailing a hand up Lilly's thigh slowly.  
Lilly snapped her eyes open wide, struggling against Mark as she tried to cry out, her crys silence by the tape over her mouth.  
Mark growled before yanking Lilly's hair hard.  
"Shut up!"  
Jessica snarled before gripping onto the knife in her right hand again tightly, pointing it at Mark as she stepped towards him.  
"Get the fuck away from her." She growled, holding the knife against Marks throat.  
Mark looked at Lilly then at Jessica, shrugging before letting Lilly and standing up, looking at Jessica then the knife, a smirk forming on his face again.  
"Do it.. I dare you." Jessica locked eyes with Mark, before gripping the knife with both hands, sending it towards his gut before freezing at the sound of a firmilar voice.  
"Hello Princess."

_Breaking Breaking Breaking... Dishes Dishes Dishes..._


	10. I Fucking Dare You!

The Straight Edge and The Dancer.

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Paramore - Emergency. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_I think we have an emergency I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

Jessica spun around and came face to face with her father. She widened her crystal blue eyes slightly as she stared him dead in the eye, her grip around the knife in her hands becoming slightly tighter as the smirk on Keith's face grew. She took a step backwards as the banging coming from the chair Lilly was tied to echoed through the now silent room, her eyes staying locked with her fathers. She let out a gasp as she was suddenly pulled back into something hard, the knife being grabbed from out of her hands and held up close to her throat. She closed her eyes tightly, fear flowing through her blood as she felt Mark's warm breathe against her cheek. "Don't make a wrong move.. Because.." Mark paused, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I really don't want to have to slit your pretty little throat."  
Jessica snapped her eyes open wide, breathing in sharply as the tip of the knife ran across her neck lightly. Lilly screamed against the duck tape, struggling against the ropes that held her down, causing the chair to move around again.  
Mark snapped his hard eyes over to Lilly, a scowl forming on his lips before taking the knife away from Jessica's neck and pointing it at Lilly.  
"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed at her, causing both of the girls to jump and cringe.  
Jessica hissed slightly as she was suddenly shoved down onto the floor, landing on her elbow. She looked up and stumbled back to her feet when she saw Mike and Keith walk towards Lilly.  
"Don't fucking touch her!" She yelled, a slight growl in her voice to hide the fear.  
Keith turned as Mark yanked back Lilly's head by her hair, a chuckle escaping his vodka covered lips as he shook his head.  
"You really think you can order us around?" He said with a shake of his head.  
Jessica narrowed her blue eyes at Keith before snapping her gaze over to Lilly as she heard a muffled scream.

**----**

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

Jessica watched as Mark ran the knife in his hands down over Lilly's cheek slowly. She growled before lunging at him, knocking him down to the floor quickly, causing the knife to cut into Lilly's cheek.  
Lilly closed her eyes and let out a cry of pain as the blade cut into her skin, the blood not failing to quickly surface to the wound and trickle down her cheek.. It was quite deep.  
Jessica sat on Marks chest, sending her forearm into his nose sharply before trying to grab the knife from out of his hands. The two fought with each other over the knife, Mark refusing to let go as Jessica continued to send forearms into his nose. She let out a scream as she was suddenly grabbed by the arms roughly, being pulled up and off of Mark before being dragged backwards towards the kitchen door. She let out a ear piercing scream and kicked out, struggling against Keith's grip as she looked over at her best friends, registering the fear in her eyes.  
"Lilly!" Jessica screamed.  
She struggle against Keith more, kicking her legs wildly as she let out another mind blowing scream. She gasped as she felt something connect with the back of her head, the pain all she felt before everything suddenly faded into blackness..

**----**

_It's really not your fault That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die Way too many times When it deserved to be alive (When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry Way too many times When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_So you give up every chance you get Just to feel new again_

Lilly stared across the dark, empty room at her best friend with a scared, panicked expression. She silently begged for her to wake up.. She needed her to wake up. Lilly closed her eyes in a silent agony, still having duck taped slammed across her lips and tied to another chair.. She knew she couldn't make a sound, if she did, They would come in from the next room and hit her again.. She cringed at the thought, most of her face aching from her previous beating from making noise earlier.. She breathed in quietly through her nose, the tears slowly filling up in her light, hazel eyes.. She couldn't believe that they had been there the whole time. The whole god damn, fucking time.. In the room opposite them. Lilly cringed at the thought again, shaking her head as tears let them selves leave her eyes, much to her disapproval. She didn't want to let herself cry over this.. She needed to be strong. She needed to get through this all and silently beg that Jessica would wake up or the guys would come back early and find them. Lilly sighed, knowing that none of them were going to happen anytime soon.. The guys weren't back until the next morning and after the hit Jessica had taken from Keith with a lamp.. It was probably going to be yet another hour or so until she finally woke up. They had both been in that room for at least 2 hours now.. Lilly hadn't closed her eyes for a second. She sighed silently before looking down, her shoulders slumping as her white hair fell over most of her face.. She needed someone to come for her and Jessica. She needed someone to come save herself and her best friend.. She needed someone.. And fast..

**----**

_I think we have an emergency I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is._

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

Jessica slowly opened her eyes a few hours or so later, instantly closing them as the sudden shooting pain that came from the back of her head. She winced and took a sharp breathe in through her nose, before snapping her eyes open as she finally realised the duck tape sealed over her mouth. She tried to move her eyes, before struggling as she felt them being held down. She struggled against the rope that held her wrists and ankles, panic rising up through her, causing her chest to tighten up slowly. Jessica breathed in and out slowly through her nose, trying to calm herself down before slowly looking down, her eyes locking with the hazel ones across the other side of the room. She froze. She could see the forming bruises and the cuts that ran across Lilly's face, the tears in her redish eyes and the fear in her eyes as well. It made her want to kill Mark and her 'farther'. Lilly hadn't done anything to them, it was her they wanted.. Why do this? She looked Lilly in the eye and tilted her head to the side slightly, tears of her own filling her eyes at the state her best friend was currently in.. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in and out slowly, trying to control the anger that slowly boiled up through her. She snapped her eyes open, shaking her head side to side fiercely. No. She wasn't going to take this shit.. Jessica took a deep breathe before letting out a high pitched, loud scream, not caring that it was slightly muffled by the duck tape. She moved around on the chair she was tied to, causing it to jump around and bang against the concrete floor loudly. She ignored as Lilly widened her eyes, sending her begging looks to shut up. Jessica shook her head, determination and anger fueling through her. She let out another scream, closing her eyes as she continued to scream louder than she had done previously. She gasped for breathe before screaming yet again, moving around in the chair. Keith looked up as he heard screams coming from the room, his eyes narrowing before he stood up, putting his vodka down before stumbling towards the door, followed by Mark.  
"Was earlier not enough for you sweet cheeks?" Mark growled as he entered the room with Keith.  
Mark and Keith looked over at Lilly, before snapping their eyes over to Jessica as they saw it wasn't Lilly screaming.  
Jessica smirked before winking at Mark, letting out another high pitched scream. She closed her eyes and moved around madly in the chair.  
Mark scowled before storming over to Jessica, grabbing the duck tape on the corner of her face and ripping it off sharply, causing a cry of pain from the Diva. Mark smirked before sending a swift slap across Jessica's face, grabbing her hair and snapping her head back as Keith circled Lilly with a smirk.  
"I'ld shut up if i was you babe.. Or, your friend will get it.. Again." Mark announced with a smirk, indicating over to where Keith was eyeing Lilly still like a piece of meat.  
Lilly closed her eyes and cringed, visions of earlier on running through her mind. She blocked them out.. She needed to be strong.  
Jessica stared Mark straight in the eye, a growl escaping her lips slightly as she struggled again.  
"Its me you want.." She stated.  
"Let Lilly go."

**----**

_So you give up every chance you get Just to feel new again _

_I think we have an emergency I think we have an emergency _

_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is._

Mark let his grip loosen on Jessica's hair, staring at her like she was insane for a moment, before letting his grip on her locks go as he laughed. He shook his head to himself, pulling his pocket knife from his jeans.  
"Your funny babe." Mark paused, running his fingertips over the blade. "I'll give you that."  
Mark looked up before shaking his head, pointing the knife in Jessica's direction.  
"You really think that I'd let her go? Now?" Mark laughed again. "No, no, no.. Now the fun's just getting started princess."  
Jessica watched with cold eyes as Mark circled her, a frown present on her features.  
"You see.. Lilly over there, is so easy to over power. Shes a hot piece of ass too."  
Jessica growled lowly.  
"She looks better than you did when we.. Treated, her earlier." Mark smirked. "So, darling, shes staying."  
Jessica snarled, turning her face the other way when Mark lent down besides her. She cringed as she felt his fingers on her cheek, moving her face away from his hand.  
"Don't worry.. I know you'll be much more willing sooner or later.." Mark purred, pressing his lips to her cheek, causing Jessica to cringe.  
Jessica shook her head side to side slowly, closing her eyes as she took a deep breathe in.  
"Go to hell."

**----**

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me? _

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this _

_It's really not your fault That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

Mark pulled backwards slightly, his brown eyes narrowing at Jessica as a frown found its way onto his lips. He yanked her head back by her black hair, staring her dead in the eye, before forcing his lips to hers.  
Jessica widened her eyes, struggling against Mark before spitting at his shoes once he pulled back.  
"Little bitch." Mark snarled.  
Jessica closed her eyes as her face suddenly snapped to the left from a sharp slap across the face. She breathed in and out slowly, before opening her eyes and looking up at Mark.  
"Bite me." She growled.  
Mark narrowed his eyes at her again, not liking the sudden attitude.  
"Shut the fuck up.. Before i fucking make you." Mark growled, holding his pocketknife up to her throat.  
Jessica breathed in sharply through her teeth, refusing to let her fear shine through.  
"Kill me.. Go on, fucking kill me!" She screamed at him, her eyes locking with his again as she challenged him.  
Mark growled, holding the knife closer to Jessica's throat, before looking away and dropping the knife down onto the floor.  
Jessica couldnt help but let out a slight sigh of relief, before a smirk appeared on her features.  
She blew her hair from out her face, watching as Mark grabbed Keith before the pair stormed out of the room, slamming the door before locking it behind them..

**----**

_Cause I've seen love die Way too many times When it deserved to be alive (When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry Way too many times When you deserve to be alive, alive _

_These scars, they will not fade away. _

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

Jessica looked over at Lilly and winced inwardly, guilt hitting her hard at the state of her best friend. The bruises on Lilly's cheeks were now clearer and a purple colour. The cuts on her face where scabbed faintly, dry blood sticking to them still though. Her normal light hazel where now red and puffy from all of the crying she had done.. Jessica sighed silently, closing her eyes in a silent agony. Lilly shouldn't be here.. She should be with the others, having the time of her life.. Not in here, not being terrified for her life and beaten by those two sick bastards. The thought made Jessica's skin crawl. She slowly opened her eyes a few seconds later, looking over at her best friend and giving a weak, faint smile. Lilly looked over at Jessica with scared, panicked, hazel eyes, the duck tape still sealing her lips together.  
"We'll get outa here Lilly.." Jessica murmured over to her.  
Lilly sighed out of her nose, nodding slightly, not believing her 100.  
"We will.. Trust me." Jessica continued.  
Lilly looked up and locked eyes with her best friend, unable to stop the tears from filling her puffy eyes.  
Jessica bit down on her bottom lip roughly as Lilly burst into tears again, looking towards the ground as she lent over, her shoulders shaking faintly.  
"Lilly.. Look at me." Jessica said in a whisper.  
Lilly sniffed a few times before slowly looking up, looking over at Jessica.  
"We will get out of here Lilly. We will." Jessica said with a faint smile.  
Lilly nodded up and down slowly.  
"We will get free.."

_Cause I've seen love die Way too many times When it deserved to be alive (When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry Way too many times When you deserve to be alive, alive_


	11. Don't Ever Let Me Go

The Straight Edge and The Dancer.

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Punk and Shannon walked through the hotel hallways, well, stumbling coming from Shannon, trying to find their room. Punk grinned slightly when he saw the door numbers he had been looking for, before immediately raising an eyebrow as he noticed that the door was open slightly. He frowned before pushing the door open, walking inside and chucking his bag down onto the floor besides the door. He looked around and Shannon slumped over to the sofa and laid on it, closing his eyes. Punk could feel panic and concern rising up through him as he saw a broken lamp spread out across the floor, little, broken pieces of it scattered all across the carpet. He raised an eyebrow before continuing to walk towards the kitchen.  
"Jess?" He called out, hoping that Jessica or Lilly would call back from somewhere.  
Punk could feel the panic rise through his more after a few minutes, receiving nothing but silence and a grunt from Shannon. He ran his hands back through his hair, his brown eyes wide before walking into the kitchen. He froze in place at the sight in front of him.. He looked at the kitchen knife in the middle of the floor, covered in what looked like dry blood slightly. He recoiled backwards slightly with wider eyes, grabbing onto the door frame and gripping it, wild thoughts running through his mind. He looked over before spotting the chair with rope hanging off it the legs and the back. He shook his head before quickly turning and running back to where the Prince of Punk was. He grabbed Shannon by the shoulders, shaking him.  
"Shannon!" He exclaimed.  
Shannon grunted and shook his head, shoving Punks hands off of him before turning onto his other side.  
"Shannon get the fuck up!" Punk yelled.  
He only got Shannon grunting in reply again.  
"Shannon, fucking, Moore. Get your ass up! Mark has the fucking girls!"  
Shannon's eyes snapped open.

**----**

_Do you feel like a man When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect Every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever you will surely drown I see what's going down._

Jessica looked towards the door opposite her, her blue eyes drooping every so often from not sleeping a minute the night before. She blinked once before staring at the door again.. The only way she knew it was the next day was from the slight amount of light peeking in through under the door. She felt numb inside. The beats and violations of last night flashed before her eyes.. She needed to escape. She needed to get Lilly and escape. Lilly's sob and muffled begs from the night before ran through her ears. Lilly had thought Jessica was asleep, breaking down and crying out for someone to save them.. Only, no one rescued them. Jessica tried to block out the thoughts that ran through her head, but they just came back again, hitting her hard. _'Punk wont come to get you.. He'll probably forget all about you and fuck Barbie'_  
Jessica closed her eyes and winced at this thought, shaking her head.. No. Punk wouldnt do that.  
_'This isn't a mother fucking fairy tale Jess. Punk wont come to rescue you. You'll never escape.. Never'  
_Jessica shook her head side to side harder, quicker. No. It wasn't true. She needed to stop these thoughts.. She would get out.. She would.  
Jessica snapped her eyes open at the sound of the closet door being unlocked, widening her eyes in fear as she saw Mark open the door..

**----**

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect Every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever you will surely drown I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again Heed my lecture_

Jessica watched, shaking her head side to side slowly as Mark and Keith shoved the door open, walking inside before looking at both of their hostages. Mark couldn't help but smirk as the look on Jessica's face, a cold chuckle escaping his lips.  
Keith looked at Lilly and smirked widely, running his tounge over his dry, cracked lips slowly at the thought of what he could do to the fragile, terrified blond woman.  
Lilly looked up from the floor, her eyes bloodshot slightly and red from crying, she looked at Keith before struggling against the ropes attaching her to the chair, fear in her eyes as they widened.  
Keith smirked and circled Lilly, grabbing her by the hair before snapping her neck back, breathing against her neck. Mark crouched down besides Jessica, running a hand up her thigh as he nuzzled his head into her neck with a smirk, before looking up and whispering into her ear.  
"We're going to play a game."

**----**

_Do you feel like a man When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down a new life she has._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

Jessica widened her eyes before shaking her head as Mark began to untie her wrists from the chair. She looked over at Lilly, both of them staring at each other with the same scared expression as the scums untied the ropes from around their wrists. Lilly struggled slightly before widening her eyes open as Keith stopped what he was doing, grabbing her by the hair before snapping her head back.  
"Stop it bitch!"  
Lilly closed her eyes and cried out slightly when Keith's fist connected with her face a few times, in the eye, nose, and the corner of her jaw. "Now.. Shut the fuck up." Keith snarled.  
She went silent, looking down and dropping her shoulders as Keith untied her wrists again.  
Jessica growled and narrowed her eyes at her father, struggling against Mark as rage fueled through her, watching her best friend take those punches to the face. She ignored as Mark held onto her arms tightly and the fact her ankles where still tied to the chair.  
"Stop it for fuck sake!" Mark yelled down to her.  
Jessica fell silent, her blue eyes still narrowed at her father.  
She looked at Lilly, noticing her face was already swelling up slightly and turning a blueish purple colour.  
Lilly looked at Jessica, terror and sadness the only emotion all over her face and in her eyes.  
"I'll get us out of here Lil." Jessica mouthed to Lilly with a faint smile.  
Lilly nodded silently, her eyes falling back to the floor..

**----**

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough Its coming round again._

Jessica watched as Mark untied her first ankle, her hands set in her lap as she silently begged him to hurry up.. She had a plan, now. It might not work. But, it was still a plan. She just needed Mark to hurry the fuck up. She couldn't help but contain the smirk on her face as Mark finished untying her ankles, standing up. Mark raised an eyebrow as he saw a smirk on Jessicas face.  
"Whats so--"  
Before Mark could finish his sentence, Jessica kicked him square in the groin.  
Mark gasped and grabbed himself, bending over in pain.  
Jessica smirked before standing up, grabbing her chair and smashing it over his head.  
Keith turned and growled lowly, running towards Jessica.  
Lilly sat in fear as she watched, quickly untying the other rope around her ankle before grabbing her chair.  
Jessica turned before ducking as Keith tried to tackle her to the ground, sending her foot to the side of his head, causing him to stumble sideways. She jumped back slightly as he was suddenly sent to the floor, looking at Lilly and the chair in her hands, grinning slightly. They looked at their captures before Jessica grabbed Lilly's hand and ran..

**----**

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

Punk stood in the middle of the park, at around 10pm his face in his hands as he shook his head.. They had been searching for nearly 8 hours now, he and Shannon had phoned everyone. Jeff, Matt, Beth, Shane, Melina, John, Mike, Natalya, Lisa, TJ.. And no one had found them yet. Melina walked over to Punk and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, tears filling her own hazel eyes.  
"We'll find them.." She whispered up to him.  
Punk looked down at Melina, realising that everyone was now crowding around them, the same expression painted onto their faces.  
He shook his head before burying his face into Melinas shoulder, unable to keep the tears from his eyes.  
He needed to find Jessica..

Jessica and Lilly ran through the empty streets, two larger guys chasing after them.  
"Lilly!"  
Jessica screamed out for her best friend as she fell, Keith grabbing her. She shook her head, grabbing her friends arm as Lilly held onto a lamppost besides her, tears running down her face madly.  
"Don't let me go Jess." Lilly begged, holding onto Jessica's hands tighter and the lamp post as Keith tried to pull her back.  
Jessica shook her head, holding onto her bestfriend before letting a scream escape her lips as she was suddenly dragged backwards..

Punk and everyone else looked up as they heard a scream, their gazes looking around, before they saw it.  
Jessica and Lilly screaming out as what looked like Keith and Mark continued to drag them through the streets, both of them fighting to get away.  
"Jessica!" Punk yelled, before everyone ran towards them.  
Jessica looked up as she heard someone scream her name, her blue eyes widening.  
"Punk!" She yelled, tears running from her eyes.  
Keith and Mark looked up before the pair where knocked back off of their feet, the Superstars attacking them both.  
Natalya, Lisa and Melina got to Jessica and Lilly, pulling them away before hugging them both tightly.  
Beth grabbed her phone, ringing 911.  
"Hello, Police."  
"We need someone.. Two guys, Keith Langford and Mark something kidnapped my friends.. We're on.. Oxford street.. Hurry.." Beth pleaded, before hanging up her phone.  
Punk, Shannon, John, Jeff, Matt and Shane continued their attack on Mark and Keith before pulling back as they heard sirens from around them. They all watched as Police made their way over, pulling Mark and Keith off the ground before hand cuffing them.  
"Keith Langford, Mark Mightman, you are both under arrest. Anything you say will be taken to court." A police man said, as the rest dragged them towards the cars.  
Mark looked over at Jessica and snarled.  
"Your dead when i get out! Dead!" He screamed, before being pulled into the car.  
Jessica fell down onto her knees and out of Lisa's and Melina's grips, burying her face into her hands as she burst into tears.  
Shannon, Punk and everyone else quickly made their way over to Lilly and Jessica, pulling them both from the ground and crushing them in hugs.  
Shannon held onto Lilly, refusing to let her go.. He pressed his lips to her forehead. She looked a state.. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and around her wrists. Shannon could feel his blood boiling.. He would kill them if they ever got free.  
Lilly clung onto Shannon, crying hard as she buried her head into his shoulder.  
Jessica looked at Punk, before bursting out into tears, her feet, ankles, wrists and face aching from beats she had recived in the last day and 3 quarters. Punk quickly grabbed Jessica as she fell towards the ground, picking her up and holding her close to him.  
Jessica buried her face into Punks neck as she held onto his shoulders tightly, crying.  
"Don't let me go." She whispered.  
"Please don't ever let me go.."

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._


	12. Nightmares

The Straight Edge and The Dancer.

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Within Temptation - Sounds of Freedom. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_Your call is coming I'm dreaming away For what lies hidden It needs to be found_

_Sounds of freedom make me wanna try_

Jessica snapped her eyes open, sitting up right as she gasped for breathe quickly. She closed her eyes again while she tried to slowly calm herself down, before slowly looking down at Punk, a small smile forming on her face as she bit down on her bottom lip lightly. She stayed still for a few moments before slowly climbing out of the bed, pulling on her jogging bottoms and walking out into the living room. She yawned quietly and stretched her arms above her head, before freezing as she saw the television on, quiet noise coming from out of it. She raised an eyebrow to herself before walking towards the sofa, the confused look slowly vanishing from her face as she saw Lilly curled up on the sofa, asleep. She sighed quietly as the Tv light showed up the purple and blue bruises across her face, leaning down in front of her and moving her hair from her face. Jessica moved backwards slightly as Lilly started to stir in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes.  
"Hey Lil.." Jessica whispered with a small smile.  
Lilly gave a weak, faint smile, before slowly sitting up, running her reddish fingers back through her white hair before slowly sitting up.  
"What time is it?" Lilly asked quietly, a break in her voice.  
Jessica grabbed her phone from her pocket.  
"Around 2am.. C'mon, you need to go to bed.." Jessica told her best friend, knowing Shannon was due back after a house show any moment now.  
Lilly nodded silently, smiling weakly at Jessica one more time before standing up, running hand down her face before wincing and shaking it off, before walking into the other hotel bedroom.  
Jessica sighed as she watched her, sitting down onto the sofa and curling up as she hugged her knees to her chest, slowly closing her eyes.  
The last thing she heard was the door opening quietly before falling into a sleep..

**----**

_When the ghosts are found They will lead us to tomorrow Sounds of freedom make me wanna try_

_Voices forgotten I hear them close by Ghosts from the past i can see through their eyes Are these the ancestors leaving me signs?_

_Jessica opened her eyes slowly, cringing at the sudden bright light that shone into her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly, breathing through her nose slowly, bright colours flashing before her eyes. She snapped her eyes open, blinking a few times to un-blur her vision before slowly straining her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. She jumped as she heard a laugh from behind her, looking up slowly and raising an eyebrow as she locked eyes with hazel ones.  
"Punk.." She murmured, a smile slowly finding its way onto her face.  
She tried to move, her smile instantly dissolving into a frown as she felt herself being held back by something. She struggled, causing Punk to laugh coldly again. She snapped her eyes to him, narrowing them slightly.  
"What the fuck is going on?" She demanded.  
Punk shook his head with a sick smirk, walking in front of her, blocking the harsh light from out of her eyes. He crouched down in front of her, grasping her chin roughly, forcing her to look him dead in the eye.  
"This?" He paused for a moment. "This is payback for all of the things you ever done to me."  
And with that, Punk shoved her face to the side, before circling her tied up body, eyeing her like a piece of meat.  
Jessica flinched, panic slowly rising through her. What was going on? Punk rolled his eyes as he saw the confusion in Jessica's eyes. Stupid girl. He grabbed her black and pink hair, yanking it back so she looked up at him as he stood behind her.  
"Still don't understand?" He snarled.  
Jessica didnt move, her eyes holding nothing but confusion and slight fear.  
Punk shook his head, walking in front of her again.  
"You Jessica.. You! This is all because of you!" Punk suddenly yelled down at her, slapping her sharply across the side of the face.  
"You made me do things i would never do before! You! You made me think things i never dared to think.." Punk breathed heavily. "And what do i get in return?! You go and fuck Evan!" Jessica winced as Punk screamed in her face, before whimpering slightly as he slapped her across the face again.  
She blinked. His words ran through her mind.. What?! She never, ever, slept with Evan. Never!  
"I never slept with Evan.." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.  
"Did i fucking ask you to speak?!" Punk yelled.  
Jessica cried out slightly as Punks fist came in contact with her eye.  
Punk shook his head, eyeing the shaking Jessica before smirking. He shook his head before turning off the bright light behind him.  
Jessica slowly watched as Punk stalked off somewhere, blinking a few times as he turned on the room's light. She froze. The sight around her made her feel like she was going to throw up.. She stared at the dead body's of her friends, before snapping her eyes over to Punk.  
"What did you do?!" She screamed at him.  
Punk chuckled lowly, running his fingertips up and down the blade in his hand.  
"What did i do? Doll face, i only gave them what they all deserved." Punk said with a casual shrug.  
Jessica flinched. This wasn't Punk.. This wasn't who she fell in love with.. She wanted Punk back.  
Punk smirked before walking over to her, holding the knife in his right hand.  
"And now.. Your going to get what you deserve."  
Punk raised the knife above her head, before releasing it from his hand..._

**----**

_Sounds of freedom make me wanna try_

_When the ghosts are found They will lead us to tomorrow Sounds of freedom make me wanna try_

"Jess! Jessica, wake up!"  
Jessica snapped her eyes open, another scream leaving her lips as she saw Punk, not hesitating to connect her fist with his jaw.  
Punk staggered back at the sudden impact to his face, clutching his jaw.  
"What the fuck?!" He yelled at her.  
Jessica's chest raised up and down quickly, staring at Punk with terrified eyes.  
"Stay away from me!" She screamed, pointing her finger at him. "Stay the fuck away from me!"  
Lilly, Shannon, Jeff, Matt and Melina watched with confused eyes, all of them not knowing what was going on.  
Punk looked at Jessica with a confused expression.  
"What?" He asked, blinking a few times.  
Jessica shook her head, curling up on the sofa and holding her legs to her chest in a protective way, widening her eyes as Punk walked towards her.  
"Don't touch me!" She screamed.  
Punk ignored her screams, walking towards her still.  
"Stay back!"  
"Jess.. Whats wron---"  
Jessica let out a scream as Punk touched her arm, sending her fist into his jaw again.  
"Jessica!"  
Jessica snapped her eyes over to her left as she heard someone scream her name. She frowned slightly as she saw Lilly, Shannon, Jeff, Matt and Melina, shaking her head.. No.. They were all dead.. Punk killed them.  
"Your not here.. Your all dead.. He killed you.." She whispered, shaking her head.  
"Jess.. What are you on about? We're all alive.." Melina answered, her eyebrows raising.  
Jessica shook her head, gripping her legs.  
"No.. Punk killed you.. I saw it.. I saw it.." She whispered, her body starting to shake.  
Punk recoiled slightly, the thought of Jessica thinking he would ever do something like that making him feel slightly ill.  
Lilly shook her head, walking towards her best friend and crouching down in front of her.  
"Jess.. It was just a dream hun." Lilly whispered.  
Jessica looked at Lilly with panicked, fear filled eyes.  
A dream?  
"It was just a dream.." Lilly repeated with a faint smile, the bruises and cuts on her face still present.  
Jessica nodded slowly.. Yeah, it was all just a dream..

**----**

_The sounds, they are all around Forces start moving out Taking sides, though there's so much That i need to know And soon it will be shown_

_Sounds of freedom make me wanna try_

Jessica couldn't even look at him. She felt so guilty.. She had punched him, not once, but twice! Jessica closed her eyes as guilt continued to bolt through her. How could she ever think or dream Punk would ever do something like that?! Was she seriously going insane or something?! Jessica hugged her knees to her chest tighter, not daring to open her eyes and face having to be met with some of their stares. She felt his eyes burn into her soul, almost as if they were trying to figure out what the hell had happened under a hour ago. Jessica didn't even know. She was fine last night. Fine! Then.. Then, she had that dream.. It was so real though, almost as if she was actually living it. That was what scared her the most. What if it actually did happen? Jessica shook her head. No. That would never happen. Never. She felt so stupid. They had watched. The others had watched her punch him and scream at him in terror. She felt stupid, foolish and embarrassed. How could she ever think Punk would do something like that? How could she punch him?! The question that nagged her the most though was.. How could she even let herself dream something like that? "Jess.."  
Jessica slowly opened her eyes as she heard Punk whisper her name, immediately jumping back as she came face to face with him. She hadn't even heard him move.. She bit down on her bottom lip roughly, continuing to look at him silently with guilty, sad eyes. She cringed as she noticed the slight bruises on Punks face.. Had she really socked him that hard? She felt tears fill her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand as tears slowly fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.  
"Im so sorry." She whispered.  
Punk sighed, wiping the tears from Jessica cheek before pulling her close to him, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  
Jessica closed her eyes, holding onto Punks shirt tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry.." She whispered again.  
"So, so sorry.."

_When the ghosts are found They will lead us to tomorrow Sounds of freedom make me wanna try _

_When the ghosts are found, they will lead us to tomorrow When the ghosts are found, they will lead us to tomorrow _

_If we could restart how it was before tomorrow._


	13. Forever

The Straight Edge and The Dancer.

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Garbage. - Why do you love me. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_I'm no Barbie doll I'm not your baby girl So I've done ugly things and I have made mistakes And I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines I am rotten to my core if they're to be believed So what if I'm no baby bird hanging upon your every word?  
Nothing ever smells of roses that rises out of mud_

_Why do you love me Why do you love me Why do you love me it's driving me crazy Why do you love me Why do you love me Why do you love me it's driving me crazy Why do you love me Why do you love me Why do you love me it's driving me crazy Why do you love me Why do you love me_

Jessica walked into the arena of that nights Smackdown with the rest of the crew, a false smile forced onto her features as she pulled her bag over her shoulder, her belt hanging from her left hand. She looked down towards the floor as she continued to walk towards the locker rooms. She looked up as she felt Jessica by her side, looking over at her and giving a real smile, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked the slightly now yellow bruises on her faces and the scabbed over cuts. She looked over at the others, smiling at them before looking at Punk and biting down on her bottom lip. She stopped outside of the woman's locker room with Melina, Lilly, Natalya and Lisa, all of them looking at the guys. Jessica hesitated slightly before walking over to Punk, wrapping her arms around him tightly before leaning up and kissing him gently. She couldn't help but grin slightly as Punk kissed her back, pulling back slightly after a moment.  
"Go kick some ass." Punk joked with a smirk.  
Jessica laughed shaking her head to herself.  
"Love you." He murmured, kissing her again gently.  
"Love you too." She whispered, before walking back to the other Divas.  
Jessica chewed on her bottom lip slightly as she watched Punk and the other guys walk off, a quiet sigh leaving her lips. How could he still love her? She'd socked him twice, accused him of killing her friends and screamed at him.. She was glad though, his words making her guilt go down slightly. She wasn't like other girls. She didn't dress like them, act like them or anything. And she wasn't going to change either.  
"Jesssss!" Melina sung with a laugh, causing Jessica to turn around and grin at her, walking into the locker room.  
"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't our precious Womans Champion."  
Jessica grit her teeth as she heard Michelle, chucking her stuff onto the bench and pulling out her ring attire before turning and facing her.  
"Well, Well, Well, if it isnt out slut of the Smackdown locker room." She fired back, a slight smirk on her face.  
Jessica smirked at Michelle before quickly changing into her ring attire; a red vest, black combats and thick black boots.  
Michelle narrowed her eyes.  
"Bitch."  
"Whore."  
"At least i don't fuck everyone i meet!"  
Jessica narrowed her eyes, stepping towards Michelle.  
"Say it again." She dared, her eyes blazing.  
"I said. At. Least. I. Don't. Fuck. Everyone. I. Meet. Are you fucking deaf or something?" Michelle said with a roll of her eyes.  
Jessica growled lowly before slapping Michelle across the face, watching her stumble back slightly before smirking.  
"You bitch!" Michelle screamed, lunging at her.  
Jessica and Michelle continued their cat fight, before eventually being pulled back by the other Divas and Lilly.  
Jessica narrowed her eyes at Michelle, before shaking her head, grabbing her belt and walking towards the door.  
"Now, if yous' would excuse me, i have a match against a air headed Maria."  
She slammed the door, leaving without another word.

**----**

_You're not some baby boy Why you acting so surprised You're sick of all the rules Well I'm sick of all your lies Now I've held back a wealth of shit I think I'm gonna choke I'm standing in the shadows with the words stuck in my throat Does it really come as a surprise when I tell you I don't feel good?  
That nothing ever came from nothing man Oh man ain't that the truth_

Jessica pulled the hood of her black sleeveless jacket up, causing it to hide most of her face. She watched as Maria made her way out to the ring, rolling her eyes to herself before waiting..

_When you call she doesn't answer, when you write she doesn't answer You go out you see him with her, she told you she was sick at home The ring you gave her thrown away with all the letters And when you see him with her, he doesn't even care at all_

Jessica grinned to herself at the familiar sound of her entrance theme, walking out on the platform as screams and cheers ran throughout the arena, red lights flickering around randomly in the darkness. She threw up a rock sign to the crowd and laughed quietly.

_As she follows him around like you follow her around And he doesn't even care and your figuring out the only way your gonna keep somebody around Well I'm about to let you know_

Jessica threw back the hood from her face as the fireworks burst up from beside her and the lights turned on, the red ones continuing to flicker around randomly. She grinned at the crowd widely before chucking the black hoodie down onto the platform beside her, before running down the ramp and sliding in through under the second rope, before quickly jumping up onto the second turnbuckle in the corner closest to her, holding up her belt.

_There's something I don't wanna understand The only way a woman is gonna want a man The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands Is breaking apart her heart Don't tell her she is the reason that you live Don't give her everything that you got to give If you want to keep the girl for as long as you live just break it apart her heart_

Jessica jumped off the turnbuckle, grinning slightly at the crowds cheers. All of her troubles seem to melt away in that ring, the guilt, the fear of Mark and her dad returning, all of it. She passed her belt to someone on the outside before turning to Maria, smirking slightly.  
"Ready to actual wrestle?" She asked.  
Jessica smirked as the bell rang, ducking as Maria ran for her, already having gathered that she would go for a head lock. She grabbed her legs, pulling at them before pulling her down onto the mat..

**----**

_Why do you love me Why do you love me Why do you love me it's driving me crazy Why do you love me Why do you love me Why do you love me it's driving me crazy Why do you love me Why do you love me Why do you love me it's driving me crazy Why do you love me Why do you love me I get back up and I do it again I get back up and I do it again I get back up and I do it again I get back up and I do it, I do it again_

Jessica kicked out of a two count, before standing up again, 'fighting' with Maria again. She shook her head after a few minutes, taking Maria down to the mat with a drop kick before pulling her up by her hair, hooking her leg and arm before sending her face first into the mat with A DDT. She smirked, turning Maria over before dragging her over to the corner. She climbed up onto the ring, raising her hands as she screamed out at the crowd, before jumping off of the ropes, landing on Maria in a moonsault. "1..2...3!"  
Jessica dropped Marias legs as her theme music started, grabbing her belt from a guy on the outside, before jumping up onto the second rope. She pointed around the the crowd with a grin before jumping down onto the mat, rolling out of the ring and walking up the ramp, going backstage...

Jessica walked backstage with a wide smile, unable to stop a laugh as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Lilly.  
"You were awesome dude!" She exclaimed with a excited grin.  
"Cheers me' dears." Jessica said with a laugh. "I still have another match left for tonight.. I'm teaming with Evan after your lover boys match on ECW."  
Lilly scrunched up her nose slightly before nodding.  
Jessica grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before the pair started to walk.  
"Where are the guys then?"  
Lilly bit down on her bottom lip and shrugged slightly, not actually knowing for once.  
"I needa go find Evan anyway.. I shall be back Lilly." Jessica said, hugging her best friend tightly before jogging off towards the ECW locker rooms..

**----**

I think you're sleeping with a friend of mine I have no proof but I think that I'm right And you've still got the most beautiful face It just makes me sad most of the time

_I get back up and I do it again I get back up and I do it again I get back up and I do it again I get back up and I do it, I do it again Do it again Do it again Do it again_

Jessica walked backstage again with Evan around 25 minutes later, a grin on both of their faces.  
"You rocked out their dude, that Shooting Star Press.. I still dont know how you do that." Jessica said with a laugh.  
Evan chuckled.  
"Practise love. Thanks again.. ECW divas are all rubbish, i didn't exactly want to team with one of the Bellas."  
Jessica couldnt help but laugh again.  
"Anytime dude. I've got to go find Punk. I'll catch up with you back at the hotel." Jessica hugged Evan tightly, before grinning at him one last time, turning and walking away. She looked around for any sign of one of the guys, biting down on her bottom lip slightly.  
"Damn."  
Jessica raised an eyebrow and turned around at the voice and a low whistle, her eyes narrowing slightly as she saw the Legacy.  
"In your dreams prick." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.  
"I'll be counting on it!" Randy yelled over to her, earning laughter from the three.  
Jessica narrowed her eyes before walking towards them, staring Randy straight in the eyes.  
"You think your actually fucking funny?" She snapped.  
Randy rolled his eyes slightly.  
"Obviously." He shot back.  
Jessica frowned for a moment, before smirking slightly.  
"Go fuck one of your stalkers."  
Ted and Cody both looked up.  
"Excuse me?" Cody exclaimed, his jaw dropping slightly.  
"You heard me pretty boy." Jessica snapped with a slight smirk.  
"You better shut your fucking mouth girl." Randy growled, stepping towards her.  
"Why? Are you gunna make me?" Jessica growled back, stepping towards him, her eyes narrowing again.  
"Is there a problem here?"  
Jessica and Randy both turned at the sound of the voice, a sheepish smile forming on Jessica's face as she saw Punk.  
"You needa keep a rope on this one Punk." Randy snapped.  
Jessica frowned.  
"Hey!" She yelled, looking back at Randy. "Yeah?"  
"Go fuck yourself!"  
Punk smirked slightly to himself, before walking over and wrapping his arms around Jessica's waist, nuzzling her neck gently.  
"C'mon.." He whispered into her ear, pulling her ear.  
Jessica placed her hands onto Punks, flipping Randy off again before turning and walking with Punk, a slight grin on her features.  
"What am i ever gunna do with you?" Punk joked, kissing her shoulder lightly.  
Jessica bit down on her bottom lip.  
"Keep me?" She whispered quietly.  
"Forever."

_Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
_


	14. Tonight

The Straight Edge and The Dancer.

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Aly&AJ - Chemicals React. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_You make me feel out of my element Like I'm walkin' on broken glass Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong Were you weak, was I strong, yeah Both of us broken Caught in a moment We lived and we loved And we hurt and we jumped, yeah But the planets all aligned When you looked into my eyes And just like that The chemicals react The chemicals react_

Jessica stood backstage of RAW, her bag hanging over her shoulder and her title in her right hand. She wore her usual big black boots, red shorts that came to the middle of her thigh, black fishnets and a red and black striped vest. She scrunched up her nose as she looked around at the other Divas that were with her; Melina, Mickie, Eve, Natalya, and Lisa. Them being the only Divas she actually liked out of the whole Womans division. She grinned to herself before chucking her bag onto the bench as she lent her back against the wall.  
"Tell me.. Why do we need to be on RAW again today?" She asked, causing all of the Smackdown Divas to look at Mickie.  
"Tag team.." Mickie mumbled with a shrug, changing into her ring attire.  
Jessica smirked to herself as she looked at the other side of the locker room at their opponents of the night; Michelle, Kelly Kelly, Maria, Gail, Beth, and Maryse.. Well, Jessica actually did get along with Gail, Beth and Maryse unlike the other two. She narrowed her eyes at Kelly slightly, frowning.  
"Jessssssss." Eve sung with a laugh.  
Jessica looked over at Eve and grinned slightly before grabbing her belt and walking out of the locker room with the other Divas in her team for the night..

**-----**

_You make me feel out of my element Like I'm drifting out to the sea Like the tides pullin' me in deeper Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside We cannot deny_

Jessica, Eve, Melina, Mickie, Lisa and Natalya watched as the other Divas made their ways out to the ring, waiting for their turn to go down to the ring.  
"Uhh. Why does it take them so fucking long to prance down to the ring?!" Lisa mumbled loudly with a slight frown.  
The others laughed and shook their heads before Natalya and Lisa walked out to the ring at the sound of their theme music.  
Followed by Mickie.  
Then Eve.  
Then Melina.  
Finally followed by Jessica.  
Jessica grinned to herself and held up her belt as she climbed up onto the second turnbuckle, before jumping down and handing her belt to someone. She stood on the outside of the ring on the apron as Natalya and Maria started up the match..

-Five minutes later-

Jessica and Mickie ran into the ring as Michelle and Maryse tried to interfere, clotheslining them both down to the ground.. Starting to brake out.  
Mickie climbed up onto the ropes before jumping off onto Maryse, sending them both to the ground and rolling on the floor as they took hits at each other.  
Lisa narrowed her eyes at Beth fakely, considering the pair of them actually did like each other, before Lisa drop kicked her out of the ring before going after her.  
Melina lunged herself at Michelle, holding onto her ankle in an awkward position as Michelle tried to run up the ramp.  
Natalya smirked as she looked at Maria, the two of them being the only legal ones in this match. She clotheslined her down to the floor before sending her elbow down onto Maria.  
Jessica watched as Kelly looked around before starting to recoil up the ramp, narrowing her eyes before sliding out of the ring, running after her before knocking her down onto the floor, dragging her back to the ring and moon saulting her from the top rope.  
Eve and Gail looked at eachother before shrugging, the pair trying not to laugh as they watched the fights around them.  
Everyone looked up at the sudden loud sound of Natalya's theme music, watching as Natalya dropped Maria from a Sharp Shooter. Mickie, Eve, Jessica, Lisa and Melina rolled into the ring, Jessica grabbing her belt before they all held their hands up in victory, watching Michelle, Kelly, Maria, Gail and Beth recoil backstage..

**----**

_Were you right, was I wrong Were you weak, was I strong, yeah Both of us broken Caught in a moment We lived and we loved And we hurt and we jumped, yeah But the planets all aligned When you looked into my eyes And just like that The chemicals react The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning Shining down on both of us Don t let us lose it (don t let us lose it...)_

Jessica grinned and hugged her team once they walked backstage, causing them all to laugh. She pulled back, moving her black and red fringe from out of her face before scrunching up her nose as she looked around.  
"Locker room?" Natalya asked after a moment.  
Melina laughed to herself before nodding, all of them walking towards the locker room.  
"Woman.. That Sharp Shooter was sick." Eve said to Natalya with a grin.  
Natalya shrugged, causing her and Lisa to laugh.  
Mickie smirked faintly before grabbing her stuff, getting changed into her normal clothes as everyone else did.

Jessica ran her fingers back through her hair before grinning to herself as she watched Eve with Shad.  
"Dont they look cute?" Melina whispered.  
Jessica looked at her and laughed, nodding in agreement.  
"Very.."  
"I dont see why they just don't go out." Natalya and Lisa mumbled at the same time.  
Mickie laughed and watched one half of Cryme Tyme and their Diva partner.  
"I really dont know.." Jessica said, before falling silent.  
She grinned suddenly, coming up with an idea. "Shaddd!" She yelled, jogging over to the pair.  
Eve widened her eyes slightly at the look in Jessicas eyes.  
"Jessica.. Don't!" She exclaimed.  
Shad raised an eyebrow, looking down at the two divas, confused.  
"Don't what?" He questioned.  
Jessica smirked.  
"Do ittt!" She yelled over dramatically, winking at Eve with a laugh before jogging off again with a grin.

**----**

_Were you right, was I wrong Were you weak, was I strong, yeah Both of us broken Caught in a moment We lived and we loved And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_We lived We loved We hurt we jumped We're right We're wrong We're weak We're strong We lived to love_

Jessica jogged around backstage, in search for Punk. She had a grin on her face, having come up with a good idea.. She just needed to tell Punk, and, well, see if he actually would.. Jessica bit down on her bottom lip, stopping in her tracks as she looked around. She broke out into a smile as she saw The Heart brake Kid, Shawn Micheals, running over to him and hugging him tightly.  
"Shawnnn!" She yelled childishly as she pulled back.  
Shawn chuckled.  
"Hey Jess." Jessica grinned.  
"Have you seen Punk by any chance?" She asked.  
Shawn fell silent for a moment, thinking back to a minute or so ago.  
"Yeah.. He was by Cenas locker room."  
Jessica grinned again, hugging Shawn tightly one last time.  
"Thank you!"  
She exclaimed, before running off in the direction of Cena's locker room.

Punk stumbled slightly as somebody suddenly jumped onto his back, holding the legs that wrapped around his waist before looking up and braking out into a grin as he saw Jessica.  
Jessica grinned, leaning down and kissing him gently.  
"I missed you." She said in a whisper.  
Punk chuckled to himself, kissing her back gently before she pulled away.  
"I missed you too."  
Jessica broke out into a grin, leaning her head onto his shoulder as she bit down on her bottom lip slightly.  
"I had an idea.." She started in a murmur.  
Punk raised an eyebrow, looking over at Jessica again.  
"Which is?" He questioned.  
Jessica looked up and over at him, staring him straight in the eyes with a nervous smile.  
"I want to get married.. Tonight."

_But the planets all aligned When you looked into my eyes And just like that Watch the chemicals react And just like that The chemicals react (The chemicals react)_


	15. And This Is How It Ends

The Straight Edge and The Dancer.

**Jessica and Punk are back with the crew.. Everything seems perfect, but can one person from the past change everything?**

**A/N;; Sequel to Pepsi Lovers.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own CM Punk. I don't own any Superstars i mention. I don't own Dashboard Confessional - Stolen. But, i DO own Jessica & Lilly.**

**Review please? (:**

**----**

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes And catch the last weekend Of the last week Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced Another sun soaked season fades away_

Punk blinked a few times as he looked at Jessica, processing the words she had just said in his head. She wanted to get married? ..Tonight?  
"T..Tonight?" He stuttered.  
The smile on Jessica's face slowly faded, realising that he didn't want to get married. She slid off of his back and shoved her hands into the pockets of her combats.  
"You dont want to get married?" She whispered.  
Punk sighed before wrapping his arms around her with a nervous smile, placing a finger under her chin and raising her head up slowly.  
"I do.." He murmured.  
Jessica bit down on her bottom lip as she looked Punk in the eye, a smile slowly finding its way onto her face again.  
"Tonight?" She whispered.  
"Tonight.." Jessica grinned before hugging Punk tightly before pressing her lips to his for a moment.  
"Thank you!" She yelled, before taking a step back.  
"Ima' go find the girls.. You, find the guys and everyone else. Get Matt to find a place, hes smart." She rushed quickly, before kissing Punk again gently.  
She grinned at him before grinning again as Punk grinned at her, turning on her heel and running off in the direction of the womans locker room..

**----**

_You have stolen my heart You have stolen my heart_

Jessica burst into the locker room, getting the attention of all of the Divas.  
"Im getting married!" She yelled loudly, the grin still on her face. "Tonight!"  
The other Divas blinked, before all of them except Michelle and Kelly rushed around her, swarming her in hugs.  
"Tonight?!" Lisa exclaimed with a slight laugh.  
Melina smiled widely before taking charge after taking in the slightly hyperactive bride.  
"Lizzie.. Phone Lilly." She started, talking to Phoenix, before turning her attention back to the other Divas.  
Jessica bit down on her bottom lip as she beamed still, standing next to Melina as she listened.  
"We need.. Something old, new, borrowed and.. Blue.. And white!" Melina yelled, sending the divas into chaos. Jessica turned to Melina and laughed with a wide smile.  
"We need to go to the hotel room.. Now." She said.  
Melina raised an eyebrow before shrugging.  
"Lets go then."  
Jessica nodded, before grabbing her stuff, getting Melina, Mickie, Lisa and Natalya before the Divas exited the arena. They got into a car before driving to the hotel..

**----**

_Invitation only Grand Farewells Crash the best one Of the best ones Clear liquor and cloudy eyed Too early to say goodnight_

Jessica stood in the middle of Melina's hotel room, watching as Beth, Lilly, Melina, Lisa and Natalya all rushed around. She bit down on her bottom lip before finishing with her eyeliner, watching the Divas again.  
"Something borrowed." Melina mumbled, passing Jessica a pair of white heels.  
Jessica raised an eyebrow to herself before shrugging, taking the heels and holding onto them.  
"Something old.." Lilly said quietly with a nervous smile, handing her over a necklace.  
Jessica gazed down at it, a sad smile forming on her face as she looked at the necklace her mum gave her when she was 10.  
"She would have wanted you to wear it." Lilly murmured with a smile.  
Jessica looked at her best friend and nodded, smiling before putting the necklace on with the crystal heart on the front.  
Everyone looked in as the door suddenly slammed, looking over at Mickie as she walked in, raising their eyebrows slightly.  
"New!" She yelled, walking over to Jessica before handing her a bunch of chunky white bracelets.  
"Thank you." Jessica said with a grin, before watching as Mickie helped Melina with something.  
"Ah ha!" Lisa yelled, before turning to Jessica.  
"Blue!" She exclaimed, causing Natalya to laugh as the pair both handed her gold studs with blue balls on the end.  
"Thanks." Jessica said with a smile before stumbling back slightly as something was suddenly shoved into her.  
"Change. Bathroom. Now!" Melina rushed with a slight laugh, grinning still.  
"Hurryy!" Beth whined childishly, earning laughs. "We need to meet the guys and everyone else downstairs in 20 minutes."  
Jessica smiled nervously before nodding silently, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

**----**

_You have stolen my heart You have stolen my heart_

Jessica bit down on her bottom lip as she stood behind the curtain that separated the room they where in from the hall everyone else was in. She looked down at the knee length flared white dress she was wearing, with white heels, chunky white bracelets, her mothers necklace and the blue earrings. She looked up as Melina, Natalya, Lisa and Lilly stood in front of her.  
"You ready?" They all asked.  
Jessica smiled nervously as she nodded up and down slowly.  
"You can do this.. Just breathe." Natalya said with a bright smile.  
Jessica laughed slightly and nodded, closing her eyes slowly before breathing in and out slowly. She opened her eyes slowly as she heard the curtain pull slightly.  
"You girls ready yet?" Matt asked quietly.  
They all turned to look at him, grinning at them and nodding.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Jessica whispered with a smile.  
Matt grinned at her, before he, Jeff, Shannon and John walked into the closed off area.  
"Looking good ladies." Jeff said, whistling lowly, which earned laughs from them.  
"And, lets go then.." Matt said after a few moments.  
The other divas nodded, before Melina went with John, Natalya with Jeff, Lisa with Matt and Lilly with Shannon.  
Jessica watched as Lilly and Shannon made their ways down the middle of the hall, between the rows of benches either side filled with Superstars and Divas. Followed by Melina and John.  
Then Natalya and Jeff.  
Finally Lisa and Matt.  
Jessica took a deep breathe in, before slowly walking out from behind the curtain, a grin forming on her face as she looked down at Punk at the opposite side of the hall.

**----**

_And from the ball room floor We are in celebration One good stretch before our hibernation Our dreams assured and we all Will sleep well Sleep Well Sleep Well Sleep Well_

Jessica stopped walking as she reached Punk, resisting the sudden urge to laugh at the Elvis impersonator that was going to be marrying them. She turned to Punk and grinned at him, which he gladly grinned back.  
Punk stepped forward and kissed her gently.  
"You look beautiful.." He whispered.  
Jessica grinned at him before kissing him back gently, before they turned to the Elvis impersonator, the hall falling silent again.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..."  
Jessica glanced over to Punk.  
"I love you." He mouthed over to her.  
"I love you too." She mouthed back..

**----**

You have stolen you have stolen you have stolen my heart

"Phil, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"  
Punk turned to Jessica and took her hands with a wide smile.  
"I do."  
"Jessica, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"  
Jessica grinned at Punk.  
"I do."  
"Any objections?" The 'Elvis' asked, looking around the hall.  
Silence.  
"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Punk turned to Jessica again before placing a hand on the back of her neck, crushing her lips with his.  
Jessica giggled against his lips quietly as the Superstars and Divas all around them burst into cheers.  
"I love you." She whispered as she pulled back.  
"I love you too." Punk whispered back, before sending his lips to hers again.  
Jessica couldn't help but grin widely.. Even after everything that had happened to her, she had learned one thing.  
Even after bitter beginnings, there was still a life left with the people she loved..

_I watch you spin around In your highest heels You are the best one Of the best ones We All Look Like We Feel_

_you have stolen my you have stolen my you have stolen my heart_

* * *

**The end..**

**Might write a sequel chapter of what happens in like 3 years time.. Dunno yet.**

**Thanks for reading. (:**

**Review me please!**


	16. 3 Years On

**A/N;; I finally got around to writing a sequel.. I don't know, i might stop writing Fan Fiction, i like it and all, but, i just don't seem to be getting anywhere with it.. This is all in Jessica's point of view. Enjoy! [: && Please Review!!**

* * *

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief as i sat on Matt's sofa in the front room.. This. This is how weekends should be spent. Relaxation, everything and everyone you love.. Could it actually get more amazing than this?! I grabbed my phone as it went off, signalling a alarm for, well, something that i had actually no idea for.

"Hurry up fatso!"

I snapped my eyes open to the door before narrowing them slightly. Oh hell no did he just call me fat. I pressed a few buttons of my phone before pressing send.

_TheJessicaBrand - JEFFHARDYBRAND just called me fat, again.. Prepare for a pillow beating assclown._

I smirked to myself before grabbing a pillow.. Yes, i had fallen into the Twitter phase.. Blame Matt. He got me, and everyone else into it!! I grabbed a pillow before walking out into the kitchen and throwing it at the Extreme Enigma, flipping him off childishly before quickly running out into the back before he could get me back.

"Beth! Jeff called me fat again!" I yelled with a pout, squeaking loudly as i felt Jeff grab a hold of my shoulders and pull me off of the ground slightly.

"Jeffrey! Put her down!" Beth scolded, despite trying not to laugh as she done it.

Jeff scrunched up his nose before reluctantly letting me go, pressing his lips to my forehead in a slobbery kiss.

"Sorry Jess." He murmured with a lopsided grin, before joining his fiancee in the hot tub.

"Eww." I mumbled with a laugh, wiping my forehead before straightening out my black, slightly wet, shorts.

I couldnt help but grin to myself as i looked around at everyone. 'The crew' as we all called ourselves. I grinned widely before walking over to the hot tub and sitting on the edge, putting my feet in and closing my eyes.

"Hey gorgeous."

I opened my eyes and grinned at my now 3 years and still counting husband, Phil Brooks aka CM Punk.. The love of my life.

I lent down and kissed him gently, the wide smile still present on my features.

"Hows your arm?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"Its good." I said with a nod and a smile, looking down at the cast on my right arm..

Oh yeah.. I may have broken my arm. Freak accident in a Steel Cage match against Beth Phoenix.. Never try to jump off the top onto your opponent, ever.. Bad move.

Punk smiled up at me before placing a hand onto my stomach lightly and running his fingertips over the top.

"I still can't get my head around it ya' know.." He murmured, smiling to himself.

I laughed quietly at this, placing my hand beside his with a smile.

I didn't say did i? I kinda, may be pregnant.. Two months.

I couldn't help but grin.

It was kinda good that i broke my arm, i found out i was pregnant a few days later.. Who knows what could have happened if i hadn't had known..

I moved deeper into the water, keeping my cast out of it before curling up besides Punk.

"Aww.. Cute much?" Two voices cooed from the other side of the hot tub.

I scrunched up my nose and opened my eyes, looking over at Julie as she stayed close to Shannon and Beth as she turned her attention back to flicking water back at Jeff.

Julie laughed as she saw how red my cheeks had turned, causing me to stick my tongue out at her as i lent my head onto Punks shoulder.

"Shut up." I mumbled in embarrassment, closing my eyes at the feel of Punk running his fingers over my stomach.

Julie laughed and grinned to herself before turning her attention back to her husband, The Reject, Shannon Moore.

"Matthew Moore Hardy! That is not how you cook a friggin' burger!"

"Yeah! You two of all people should know how to.. Well, John not so much.. But, Matt, you should!"

I opened my eyes at the sound of two Divas yelling, before joint laughter. I looked over at my best friend, Melina Perez and one of my other best friends, Eve Torres. I smirked at the way Melina continued to poke her now fiancee, John Hennigan childishly, before squeaking loudly as he turned and picked her up off of the ground. Myself and everyone else laughed at this, shaking our heads before returning to what we where doing.

"Oh, dont think this over Eve.. I'll just deal with you when everyone else is gone." Matt announced with a smirk.

"Ew! Brother, i don't want to know about these things!" The younger Hardy yelled at his older brother, cringing slightly at the thought.

Matt simply smirked and wrapped his arm around Eve's waist as he continued to cook the food, kissing her shoulder lightly.

I smiled to myself before closing my eyes..

Eve and Matt had been together for about.. 3.. No, 4 months now. Everyone knew it was going to happen after her and Shad ended, it was so obvious.. Shannon and Jeff even had a bet on it!

"You okay?" Punk murmured down to me, snapping me from my thoughts.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him with a smile.

"Perfect.." I whispered, leaning up and kissing him gently. "I love you Punkers."

"I love you Jess.. I always will."

"Forever.."

"Forever."

_Some people will always try and put you down. They will kick you when your low and never stop. Every life has its ups and downs, some downs worse than all of the ups you can remember.. But, everything can work out fine in the end. Trust me.. _I'm living proof.


End file.
